Belongs to Both of Us
by N A E S U
Summary: "Ah, padahal mereka lahir dan tumbuh bersama. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?"/ "Jungsoo Hyung adalah Hyung terbaik yang kumiliki. /"Kau menyedihkan, Hyung." / "Mwo? Hanya karena itu? Aiisshh… Jinjja. / "Kyu, aku begitu ingin seperti dirinya."/ Sekarang beritahu bagaimana caranya aku membencimu, Kyu."/ "Anak ini, kenapa berpikir untuk memberiku benda seperti ini? Pabbo!"/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Belongs to Both of Us**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Author : Nae**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Brothership**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. Park Jungsoo. And Other**

 **Summary :**

 ** _"Ah, padahal mereka lahir dan tumbuh bersama. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?"/ "Jungsoo Hyung adalah Hyung terbaik yang kumiliki. /"Kau menyedihkan, Hyung." / "Mwo? Hanya karena itu? Aiisshh… Jinjja. / "Kyu, aku begitu ingin seperti diri_ nya _."/ Sekarang beritahu bagaimana caranya aku membencimu, Kyu."/ "Anak ini, kenapa berpikir untuk memberiku benda seperti ini? Pabbo!"/_**

.

.

Jungsoo memijit pelan keningnya. Pening melandanya setelah berjam-jam matanya dipaksa melototi layar laptopnya tanpa henti. Sidang skripsinya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Dan ia harus menyelesaikan segalanya seminggu sebelum sidang itu dimulai. Ia akan benar-benar sibuk beberapa minggu ke depan, dan ia berharap kedua orangtuanya yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di luar negeri segera kembali. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya yakin kalau ia akan repot dan waktunya untuk mengurus kedua adik kembarnya akan terabaikan. Meski Adik kembar yang dimaksud bukan Adik balita yang benar-benar butuh perawatan khusus, tetap saja baginya mereka tetap adik kecilnya yang butuh pengawasan dan perhatian lebih darinya.

Mendesah sekeras yang ia bisa. Matanya yang terasa begitu lelah dibiarkan menyapu ruangan tengah yang jadi tempatnya saat ini. Ruangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat berkumpul itu tampak begitu sunyi. Detik jam yang menempel di balik dinding putih rumah dengan fasilitas mewah itu sampai terdengar hingga telinga. Ternyata, di tengah kesunyian seperti ini, rumah mewah yang saat ini hanya dihuni tiga orang itu terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam.

Jungsoo mengusap tengkuknya. Masih mengamati tiap sudut ruangan. "Ah, kenapa jadi terasa horror seperti ini ya?" Merasa tidak lebih baik dengan membiarkan penglihatannya berkeliaran ke sana-sini, Jungsoo memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah laptopnya kembali. Matanya sudah terasa begitu berat dan perih. Selain karena ngantuk yang mulai menguasai, cahaya yang tersorot dari layar laptopnya juga cukup berpengaruh.

" _Aissh_ , mata ini!" Menggerutu akhirnya. Dikuceknya mata sipit itu. Sekuat apa pun ia mempertahankan kinerja matanya, tetap saja mata berwarna cokelat itu menuntut untuk segera diistirahatkan. Ia mengubah sedikit posisinya. Menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan perlahan ia menutup matanya. Bunga tidur menjemput perlahan kesadarannya. Namun, belum sempurna jiwa itu melayang…

BRUKK!

Ia terlonjak kaget. Matanya yang tampak merah kembali terbuka. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang begitu suara yang ia yakini bersumber dari arah dapur itu mengusik indera pendengarannya. Ayolah, ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan siapa yang membuat keributan di dapur di jam-jam seperti ini?

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Menepis segala pikiran buruk yang baru saja hinggap dan hampir mencuci otaknya. Ah, ini efek karena terlalu banyak menonton film berbau _over sadistic_ , _crime_ , dan psikopat. Ia tidak percaya hantu, tapi ia percaya orang-orang jahat.

Dengan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, _namja_ berlesung pipi itu berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke arah dapur untuk memastikan siapa yang tengah berkutat di ruangan yang biasanya menjadi wilayah kekuasaan _eomma-_ nya itu. Setelah _Eomma_ sibuk membantu _Appa_ mengurusi perusahaan yang sedang melejit, ruangan yang sudah dilengkapi peralatan masak serba modern itu selalu tampak sepi. Jungsoo lebih sering membeli memesan makanan dari restoran ketimbang repot-repot memasak.

" _YA_! Park Kyuhyun!" Jungsoo berteriak ketika bola matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di depan kulkas dengan pintu terbuka. Ia belum yakin kalau _namja_ yang saat ini tengah berdiri memunggunginya itu benar-benar Adik bungsunya. Teriakannya hanya untuk memastikan saja.

Ia masih berdiam diri di ambag pintu dapur, mengantisipisi kalau _namja_ yang berdiri jauh di hadapannya itu bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bisa membunuhnya dengan cara paling sadis. Ia tidak berani mendekat. Lagi-lagi pikirannya terbang ke mana-mana. Ia takut ketika ia mendekat, _namja_ itu ternyata psikopat seperti dalam film Scream atau Saw yang pernah ditontonnya. Jongsoo bergidik ngeri.

" _Hyung_ , sedang apa kau di sini?"

 _"YA_!" Kali ini teriakan Jungsoo terdengar dua kali lebih keras begitu seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Jangan lupakan suara parau khas bangun tidur yang berbisik di telinganya, mau tidak mau membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Jantungnya nyaris loncat dari rongga dadanya. Dalam satu gerakan jungsoo membalikan badannya dan memastikan siapa yang baru saja membuatnya nyaris mati berdiri itu.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Dilihatnya wajah panik _Hyung_ tertuanya itu sebelum melirik ke arah Kibum yang sudah menutup pintu kulkas. Saudara kembarnya itu membalikan badan dan menatapnya datar. Lantas setelah itu, _namja_ yang dari penglihatan Kyuhyun terlihat pucat itu berlalu memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kau? Kau di sini, Kyu? Lalu… yang tadi—" Jungsoo membalikan badannya kembali. " _Nugu_ — _Mwo_? Ke mana dia?" Bola mata Jungsoo seketika melebar. " _Aissh_ … jangan-jangan…" Dan ia kembali meracau.

"Sepertinya _Hyung_ terlalu lelah. Istirahatlah!" Kyuhyun memegang bahu Jungsoo dan menuntun tubuh itu berbarik dari arah dapur. " _Kajja_!"

"Kau sedang apa di dapur, Kyu?" tanya Jungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari segala keparnoan. Langkah mereka sama-sama berhenti di depan kamar Jungsoo.

" _Aniya_. Ohya, _Hyung_. Aku selalu berpikir kalau _Hyung_ itu lebih cocok menonton drama romantis loh…"

" _Mwo_? Kau terdengar seperti sedang mengejek, Kyu."

"Ani, _Hyung_ , ani. Aku tidak sedang mengejek. Ah, sudahlah. _Hyung_ sebaiknya segera istirahat." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Jungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak mau kan si pria berjubah hitam dengan topeng dan celurit panjang itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar dan—"

"Jangan menakutiku, _pabbo_!"

"Itu yang aku maksud _Hyung_ nonton drama romantis saja."

" _YA_! Kau ini…" Dalam satu gerakan, Jungsoo memukul kepala Kyuhyun dan menatap adik bungsunya itu sengit. "Berhentilah menggodaku dan pergilah ke kamarmu!"

" _It's oke_ , _Hyung_ … kalau manusia bertopeng itu benar-benar datang, jangan coba-coba menggedor kamarku, _ne_?" Kyuhyun nyengir lebar dan segera berlari menjauhi Jungsoo sebelum _hyung-_ nya itu kembali memukulnya.

"Aiiisshhh, bocah itu! _Jinjja_ …"

.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan tangga yang akan membawanya menuju lantai atas di mana kamarnya dan juga kamar saudara kembarnya berada. Sebuah nampan dengan segelas air dan beberapa butir obat tengah dibawanya.

Setengah jam yang lalu, ketika Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya, suara berisik yang bersumber dari kamar Kibum yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya, mengusik tidurnya dan memaksa ia akhirnya membuka mata.

Setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama, Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Saudara kembarnya itu pasti sedang sakit. Suara batuknya yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan, sungguh mengganggunya. Kyuhyun cukup tahu alasan kenapa Kibum bisa jatuh sakit seperti sekarang ini. Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini aktifitas Kibum begitu banyak hingga waktu istirahatnya tersita.

Menjadi ketua osis dan kapten tim basket juga siswa terpintar di sekolah ternyata tidak menyenangkan seperti yang Kyuhyun kira. Dulu ia sempat marah pada Jungsoo _Hyung_ yang melarangnya mengikuti banyak ekskul di sekolah hanya karena fisiknya yang begitu lemah. Tapi begitu melihat seberapa merepotkannya tugas dan tanggungjawab itu, Kyuhyun mulai bisa bersyukur. Kibum yang daya tahan tubuhnya kuat saja bisa sakit seperti sekarang ini. Apalagi dirinya yang hanya berlari sedikit saja bisa langsung ambruk.

Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar Kibum terbuka, ia keluar kamar juga beberapa menit setelahnya. Meski selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini mereka tidak dekat, tidak seperti saudara kembar pada umumnya, dalam hati Kyuhyun tetap mengkhawatirkan kondisi _Hyung_ keduanya itu. Ia tetap ingin memastikan Kibum baik-baik saja. Ia ingin memperhatikan Kibum meski dalam diam.

 _Well,_ lupakan kejadian setengah jam yang lalu dan kembali pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu cokelat itu. Ia menatap nampan dan pintu di hadapannya secara bergantian. Keraguan dan kecanggungan menelan bulat-bulat keberaniannya.

"Ah…" Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang satu senti meter lagi hendak mengetuk pintu itu. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan menghela nafas lelah. "Aku rasa, alasan kau ke dapur tadi untuk minum obat." Kyuhyun menatap nampan di tangannya nanar. "Cepat sembuh, Kibummie. Jadi lebih kuat dan jangan sakit. Cukup aku saja yang sakit di sini."

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun menggeser posisi tubuhya ke arah kiri, tepat di mana kamarnya berada. Menarik nafas sedalam mungkin dan segera membiarkan pintu dengan warna serupa dengan pintu kamar Kibum itu menelan tubuhnya.

.

.

" _Hyung_ seperti panda," celetuk Kyuhyun pagi itu. Membuat suasana meja makan yang semula dikuasai es-es keheningan itu mencair.

Jungsoo yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan khidmat, seketika menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah sibuk dengan sarapannya. " _Hyung_ begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan skripsi." Anak pertama keluarga Park itu menjelaskan. Ia kembali menekuni makanannya.

"Ahh, _jeongmal?_ Bukan memikirkan sosok yang berdiri di depan kulkas semalam kan? Apa dia mengganggu tidur _Hyung_ dan—"

"Itu aku, _Hyung_ …" Kibum angkat suara. Tak tahan melihat wajah menyedihkan _hyung-_ nya itu. Saudara kembarnya yang lahir tujuh menit setelahnya itu memang kerap menggoda _hyung_ pertamanya.

"Sungguh? Aisshh… aku kira semalam itu kau, Kyunnie.." lega Jungsoo. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Harusnya Kyuhyun bilang kalau itu Kibum dari semalam. Mungkin ia tidak akan parno hingga sulit tidur dan bangun dalam keadaan buruk seperti sekarang. Yang ditatap tampak tertunduk diam. Kyuhyun selalu menjadi lebih pendiam jika Kibum sudah ambil suara dan masuk ke dalam percakapan. Meski itu hanya beberapa kata saja.

 _Kita ini bukan kembar identik, Hyung. Tapi kenapa dalam penglihatanmu, aku selalu tampak seperti Kyuhyun? Apa dalam pikiranmu itu ha_ nya _ada Kyuhyun saja?_ Kibum membatin sedih. Selera makannya tiba-tiba saja hilang dan ia hanya menatap hampa makanan di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di dapur, Kibummie?" tanya Jungsoo menatap Kibum dengan rinci. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Kibum pagi ini. Terlihat, entahlah…

Kibum menggeleng pelan.

 _Dia sakit, Hyung. Pekalah sedikit, pabbo! Matamu itu minus berapa sih, sampai tidak lihat wajah_ nya _yang pucat._ Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Ia menatap Kibum sebentar dan kembali menatap menu sarapan sederhana yang masih tertinggal setengah di piringnya. Seandainya rasa canggung itu tidak menguasai hatinya, ingin saja ia berteriak di depan _hyung-_ nya itu dan memberitahu kalau Kibum sedang sakit. Ia juga ingin memberikan perhatian penuh pada Kibum dan melarangnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi lidahnya benar-benar kelu.

Helaan nafas berat Jungsoo keluarkan dalam satu hembusan. Ditatapnya kedua adiknya secara bergantian. _Ada apa dengan kalian sebenar_ nya _, huh? Kalian itu saudara kembar. Ingat! Sau-da-ra kem-bar! Kenapa kalian terlihat seperti dua orang yang tidak saling kenal? Kalian lahir dan tumbuh bersama, tapi kenapa aku bahkan belum pernah melihat kalian bertegur sapa beberapa tahun ini? Apa yang menyebabkan kalian seperti ini, huh?_ Jungsoo turut berbicara dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kedua adik kembarnya itu.

Jungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan ada sekat pemisah antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Seingatnya, ketika ia kembali dari Kanada tiga tahun yang lalu, ia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang baginya begitu mengerikan daripada diungsikan tiga tahun lamanya di Kanada. Jika saja saat itu _Appa_ tidak memaksanya melanjutkan High Schoolnya di Kanada, ia tidak akan melewatkan satu bagian pun dari kisah adik-adiknya itu. Ah, bahkan sampai saat ini _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak pernah memberi tahu alasan apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

 _Mereka sudah dewasa. Saat_ nya _nanti mereka pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Yang pasti, rasa sayang, rasa ingin selalu bersama, dan rasa ingin saling melindungi, selalu ada dalam hati mereka. Dan yang perlu kau tahu, mereka begitu me_ nya _yangimu. Jadi sayangi mereka, lindungi mereka dengan adil. Arraseo?_

Begitu mengingat kata-kata _Eomma-_ nya, Jungsoo menghela nafas lega, mencoba memercayai perkataan _Eomma_. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan semua kebisuan dan kecanggungan itu berangsur membaik. Jungsoo hanya berharap semuanya cepat berlalu. Ia ingin melihat kedua adiknya kembali bersama-sama mewarnai harinya.

.

.

Kibum menghela nafas dalam. Mengerjapkan mata sepersekian detik guna menghilangkan penat yang sejak tadi melandanya. Sejak bangun tidur, sakit di kepalanya tak urung pergi dam terus menyiksanya. Belum lagi tenggorokannya yang kadang terasa begitu gatal, membuat ia batuk-batuk sepanjang hari ini. Tak heran ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin mereka cukup terganggu dengan suara batuknya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menganjurkannya untuk pulang dan istirahat.

Dan salahkan ia begitu keras kepala—tidak mengindahkan usulan teman-temannya—hingga penderitaannya berlangsung hingga jam olahraga hari ini. Ia berharap tubuhnya bisa diajak kompromi sampai jam olahraga selesai. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak suka terlihat lemah di hadapan orang-orang.

" _Aigoo_ …" Kibum biarkan keningnya menempel dengan pintu loker. Suasana loker sudah sepi mengingat teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain sudah lebih dulu berganti pakaian dan melesat menuju lapangan olahraga. Hanya ada dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan dan seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat yang tampak mengamatinya dengan cemas di ujung lorong sekolah. Cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

" _Pabbo_! Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, huh?" Kyuhyun— _namja_ berambut cokelat itu—mendesis kesal. Ia merutuki sikap sok kuat saudara kembarnya itu. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Kibum. Namun lagi-lagi gengsi dan dan egonya selalu berhasil memerangi tekad untuk menghapus spasi yang sekian lama tercipta itu dengan mudah. Alhasil, ia memilih balik kanan dan berlalu meninggalkan Kibum. Ia juga harus segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

" _Mianhae_ , Kibummie. Jaga diri, _arra_?" Hatinya berujar sedih. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ingin sekali ia menjitak kepala _hyung-_ nya itu dan memaksanya untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Bagaimanapun juga ia saudara kembarnya yang bisa merasakan bagaiamana penderitaan yang tengah Kibum rasakan.

Dengan ekor matanya Kibum bisa melihat Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhinya. Menyadari hal itu, entah kenapa ia merasa ada denyutan menyakitkan dalam hatinya. _Aku memang terlalu berlebihan mengharapkan perhatian darimu, Kyu. Seandai_ nya _Jungsoo Hyung yang sakit seperti ini, aku yakin kau akan dengan cepat me_ nya _dar_ nya _dan mengkhawatirkan_ nya _._

.

.

"Ah, padahal mereka lahir dan tumbuh bersama. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?" Jungsoo menatap nanar ponselnya. Baru saja ia mendapat panggilan dari _classmate_ Kyuhyun dan Kibum untuk segera menjemput salah satu _dongsaeng-_ nya yang dikabarkan tumbang di jam olahraga. Ia benar-benar cemas, dan mau tidak mau ia harus meninggalkan kuliah hari ini. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko paling buruk untuk adik-adiknya.

Siwon, temannya yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya. "Lahir dan tumbuh bersama tidak menjamin kedekatan seseorang, Jungsoo-ah. Terkadang ada banyak orang yang terlihat dekat tapi hati mereka tidak mengatakan hal itu. Ada juga yang terlihat jauh, acuh, tidak peduli, namun dalam hati, diam-diam mereka saling memperhatikan dan melindungi."

"Dan menurutmu, kedua adikku termasuk ke dalam kategori yang mana? Mereka bahkan terlihat jauh dan tidak saling memperhatikan. Kalau mereka saling menjaga, saling mengkhawatirkan, saling melindungi, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. _Aiisshh_ …" Jungsoo tampak frustasi.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca hati seseorang, tapi kau bisa membaca sorot mata seseorang. Percayalah kalau mereka saling menyayangi. Dan aku yakin cuma dirimu yang bisa membuat mereka kembali bersatu." Tiga tahun menjadi teman baik anak pertama keluarga Park itu membuat Siwon cukup mengenal baik bagaimana adik-adik temannya itu. Ia bahkan sudah menganggap Kyuhyun dan Kibum seperti adiknya juga.

"Aku tak yakin dengan itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan mereka seperti ini. Tak ada yang mau memberitahuku soal ini meski aku sudah bertanya puluhan kali. Ah, sudahlah… aku pergi dulu!" Jungsoo segera melesat menuju parkiran. Meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala heran. _Namja_ Choi itu menepuk keningnya begitu ingat kalau ia tidak menanyakan kenapa Jungsoo harus pergi ke sekolah dongsaengnya. _Apa Kyuhyun collaps lagi?_

.

.

Kibum menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin toilet sekolah. Wajahnya yang masih basah terlihat begitu pucat. Ia membiarkan beberapa menit terbuang di dalam toilet. Perutnya terasa begitu perih dan melilit entah kenapa. Baru saja menu sarapan pagi yang tadi dimakannya berakhir di westafel karena ia muntahkan kembali. Ia menarik nafas dalam. Kepalanya terasa begitu penat. Dan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di lapangan olahraga membuat kepalanya benar-benar nyaris meledak. Jangan lupakan juga kecemasan yang kini memenuhi rongga dadanya membuat ia sama sekali tidak merasa kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

Di tengah-tengah pelajaran olahraga, Kibum merasa sakit itu menusuk kepalanya semakin anarkis. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu panas seperti terbakar. Keringat dingin berlomba keluar dari tiap pori tubuhnya. Ia berniat untuk mengacungkan tangan dan meminta izin ke UKS saat tiba-tiba jeritan panik para siswa menulikan telinganya dan membatalkan niatnya.

"YA! Kyuhyun-ah, _gwenchana?!"_

Kibum memutar tubuhnya beberapa derajat untuk memastikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan kontan saja bola matanya membulat sempurna begitu di titik koordinat matanya sekarang tampak Kyuhyun, _dongsaeng-_ nya terduduk lemas dalam rangkulan Changmin. Kyuhyun tampak begitu kesakitan. Ia merintih sembari meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Beberapa siswa mengerubuni Kyuhyun namun tidak cukup menghalangi pandangan Kibum.

Kibum tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum tahu betul bagaimana sakit yang tengah Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang meski ia tidak memelihara penyakit yang sama dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh ia paham, ia seakan merasakan sakit yang tengah mempermainkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi, baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengambil alih tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun dari dekapan Changmin, rasa sakit dan mual di perutnya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia merasa ada yang memaksa melesak keluar dari mulutnya dan secepat kilat ia berlari meninggalkan lapangan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kali ini mulai terbatuk hebat.

Kyuhyun yang masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya, dengan jelas melihat kepergian Kibum. Sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi begitu melihat hal itu. Ia kembali terbatuk. Setiap kali ia batuk, dadanya terasa seperti dihujani ribuan batu-batu runcing yang menancap tepat di jantungnya. Ia semakin kesulitan mengambil udara seolah dinamit berduri yang siap diledakan kapan saja menyumbat paru-parunya. Namja berkulit pucat itu mengerang, tidak tahan dengan segala sakit mulai mencubiti tubuhnya dengan sadis. Raut cemas Changmin, teman baiknya, tidak bisa ditolerir lagi meski _Seonsaengnim_ sudah mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke UKS.

 _Bahkan dulu, saat penyakitku kambuh sedikit saja, kau adalah orang pertama yang selalu menggenggam tanganku dan membagi kekuatanmu padaku. Kibum Hyung, jangan pergi. Jebal..._ Dan Kyuhyun merasa dunia mulai melukiskan diri dengan warna gelapnya. Ia tidak ingat apa pun lagi selain sakit yang bahkan masih terus mengikutinya bahkan hingga alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan kembali pada Kibum yang setelah membiarkan menu sarapan paginya berakhir tanpa sempurna dicerna di westafel, dan keadaannya jauh lebih baik, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat pintu berwarna biru itu terbuka, dengan jelas Kibum melihat sosok namja tampan yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya. Donghae, teman sebangkunya, tampak memandangnya kesal.

"Kau ini lama sekali! Emang apa yang kau lakukan di dalam, huh? Kau tahu? Aku hampir lumutan berdiri di sini," sungut Donghae kesal. Kibum menghela nafas dan tak berniat meladeni kata-kata hiperbolis _namja_ si pemilik senyuman polos itu. Ia memilih berlalu, dan membuat Donghae semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "YA! Kibum-ah. Kau mau ke mana?"

Kibum tak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan sampai Donghae berhasil meraih tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya paksa. "Kita ke UKS, eoh?" Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Kibum mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae. Namun ternyata tenaganya tidak cukup untuk itu. Ia pasrah saja dengan tindakan namja kekanakan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hae. Kita tidak perlu ke UKS. Berhentilah!"

"Jangan kepedean. Aku tidak sedang memerhatikan kesehatanmu. Sekarang, masuklah dan temui _dongsaeng_ -mu." Donghae menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu berlabel UKS dan mencoba mendorong tubuh Kibum untuk membuka pintu UKS dan segera menemui Kyuhyun. "Kajja… aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Masuklah!" titahnya. Namja yang juga sepupu jauh Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu hanya ingin mencoba menyatukan kedua saudaranya itu. Seingatnya, dulu Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu begitu kompak dan tidak pernah terlihat tidak bersama-sama. Donghae merasa sedih dengan adanya jarak yang tercipta di antara kedua saudara kembar itu.

Untuk sepersekian detik Kibum menatap Donghae, meyakinkan. Donghae menepuk bahu Kibum untuk menyemangati. " _Kajja_!"

Kibum membalikan badannya. Donghae benar, mungkin ia memang harus melunturkan egonya. Ia harus menemui Kyuhyun dan berbicara padanya. Ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaannya selama ini. Tentang apa saja yang membuat spasi-spasi itu memisahkan mereka.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ia dengan gerakan perlahan, ia memutar handle pintu. Namun, belum sempurna kenop pintu itu terbuka, Kibum bisa melihat sosok lain yang tengah duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun di balik kaca pintu itu. Kyuhyun tampak sudah sadar di sana. Dan samar-samar ia mendengar apa-apa yang tengah kedua orang di dalam sana bicarakan. Dada Kibum terasa sesak sekarang.

"Kibum-ah, _waeyo?_ " tanya Donghae begitu melihat Kibum hanya berdiri mematung di hadapannya.

"Hae-ah…" Dan detik itu juga tubuh Kibum merosot di balik pintu. Tangannya masih memegang handle pintu dengan kuat. Di balik wajahnya tergurat sejuta kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan kesedihan. Donghae yang melihat hal itu segera menoleh ke arah kaca pintu dan sesegera mungkin ia turut berlutut dan membawa Kibum ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Mwo ya_? Ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya?"

.

.

 _To be continue…_

 **Ini fanfic pertama saya. Terlalu banyak kesalahan, jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

 **Review or no, no problem. I just hope you like.**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Title

 **Belongs to Both of Us**

Chapter : **2**

Author : **Nae**

Rate : **T**

Genre : **Brothership**

Main Cast

 **Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. Park Jungsoo. And Other**

Summary

 ** _"Ah, padahal mereka lahir dan tumbuh bersama. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?"/ "Jungsoo Hyung adalah Hyung terbaik yang kumiliki. /"Kau menyedihkan, Hyung." / "Mwo? Hanya karena itu? Aiisshh… Jinjja. / "Kyu, aku begitu ingin seperti diri_ nya _."/ Sekarang beritahu bagaimana caranya aku membencimu, Kyu."/ "Anak ini, kenapa berpikir untuk memberiku benda seperti ini? Pabbo!"/_**

Warning : **Typo berserakan di mana-mana**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ini adalah suara pertama yang Jungsoo keluarkan setelah beberapa menit terbuang percuma untuk mengamati Kyuhyun yang masih tampak lemas. Saat ia tiba di sekolah _dongsaeng_ -nya itu, Kyuhyun masih tertidur di ruang kesehatan. Baru ketika ia hendak membawa Kyuhyun pulang, adiknya itu membuka mata dan menahan pergerakannya.

" _Hyung, aku masih pusing. Dadaku juga masih sakit. Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan pergerakan berat apa pun."_

Jungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk paham saat itu. Berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah yang lumayan jauh, belum lagi melakukan perjalanan menuju rumah, meski dengan mobil, tetap saja bukan hal yang bisa dibilang ringan untuk kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih lemah. Walaupun dokter sekolah bilang Kyuhyun hanya mendapat serangan ringan, tetap saja kondisinya memprihatinkan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyu?" Jungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya begitu tak juga mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu malah sibuk menatap dan memerhatikan dirinya.

" _Aniya, Hyung…"_ jawab Kyuhyun serak.

"Kau ikut pelajaran olahraga? _Waeyo,_ Kyunie? Sekolah sudah memberikan dispensasi untukmu."

 _Aku hanya ingin memastikan Kibummie baik-baik saja selama pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Tapi ternyata dia jauh lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkan. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu lemah di sini? Wajar saja jika aku semakin lemah. Kibum, saudara kembarku, kekuatan terbesarku selama ini bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padaku, Hyung._

Kyuhyun membatin sedih. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu ter- _reply_ kembali dalam benaknya. Kibum memilih untuk berlari dan meninggalkannya dalam segala kepayahannya. Entahlah, melihat hal itu Kyuhyun merasa seperti seluruh dunia meninggalkannya. Perasaannya begitu sakit sekarang. Kibum tidak tahu kalau ia begitu terluka saat itu. Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersumpah kalau ia lebih baik ditolak atau ditinggalkan puluhan kali oleh _yeoja_ daripada harus ditinggal pergi oleh Kibum. Rasanya lebih buruk dari patah hati.

"Di mana Kibum? Dia harusnya melindungimu saat aku tak ada." Jungsoo berujar kesal. Ia tidak menemukan Kibum di ruang kesehatan saat ia tiba di sana. Hanya ada Changmin, Donghae, dan dokter sekolah yang langsung membubarkan diri saat ia tiba. Terkecuali Donghae yang ia suruh untuk mencari Kibum dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

" _Hyung…"_ Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memeluk Jungsoo. Meluapkan segala kesedihan dan kekecewaannya di pundak _Hyung_ pertamanya itu. Berharap dengan begitu segala penat yang mengikat dadanya selama ini melonggar. Sungguh ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua rasa yang membebani perasaannya selama ini. Ia benci keegoisan hatinya juga keegoisan Kibum yang membuat tembok super tinggi memisahkan mereka.

" _Wae? Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?"_ Meski rasa bingung masih mengerubuni isi kepalanya, Jungsoo tetap membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Membawa adiknya yang paling lemah itu dalam dekapan protektifnya.

Kyuhyun terisak. " _Hyung_ , kau tahu? Saat ini aku begitu membenci Kibummie. Sangat membencinya hingga rasanya aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Kau… hanya kau satu-satunya _Hyung_ -ku. Kau—" Jeda sebentar. "—Jungsoo _Hyung_ adalah _Hyung_ terbaik yang kumiliki." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tak ada _Hyung_ yang lain dalam hidupku. Tidak ada lagi."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Jungsoo mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Maksudnya, hari ini. Karena sebenarnya sudah terjadi sesuatu yang lebih kompleks beberapa tahun yang lalu hingga membuat kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya itu berubah menjadi orang asing untuk satu sama lain.

"Kibum-ah, _waeyo?_ "

Jungsoo terkesiap begitu suara yang ia yakini suara Donghae itu bertepi di telinganya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sejenak dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. "Kyu, bagiku, kau juga _Dongsaeng_ terbaik yang kumiliki. Jadi lebih kuat, _arrachi_?" Jungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Memberi kekuatan sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang masih tertutup.

Jungsoo yakin kalau Kibum dan Donghae sudah ada di depan ruangan. Rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melempari Kibum ribuan pertanyaan tentang kenapa Kyuhyun bisa _collapse_ seperti sekarang. Setahunya, meski Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak lagi dekat seperti dulu, Kibum masih bisa memerhatikan Kyuhyun meski dalam diam. Jika sampai Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, itu berarti permasalahan yang terjadi sudah benar-benar klimaks. Kata-kata benci yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk Kibum, semakin membuat Jungsoo yakin kalau Kibum melakukan kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal.

"Park Kibum!" Jungsoo membuka pintu Ruangan Kesehatan dengan tak sabar. "Apa yang se—" Bola mata namja fakultas hukum itu sontak melebar begitu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya. "A-ada apa ini?" tanya Jungsoo bingung. Ia berlutut di samping Donghae dan juga Kibum. Diraihnya bahu Kibum yang masih tertunduk dalam. Donghae memilih untuk bergeser dan memberi ruang yang cukup untuk kedua kakak beradik itu.

" _Hyung…"_ panggil Kibum lirih. "Aku sebenarnya—" Kepala Kibum terkulai di bahu Jungsoo. Rasanya ia sudah tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya. Kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun membencinya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, membuat ia merasa kesadarannya memang tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Kibummie… YA! Park Kibum, _Ireona_!"

"— _sebenarnya… aku sakit, Hyung."_ Kibum hanya mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati. Kegelapan menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"YA! Kibummie!"

.

.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Jungsoo melirik Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

Kyuhyun yang saat ini duduk di jok belakang bersama Kibum yang masih tak sadarkan diri, mengangguk singkat. " _Gwaenchanha, Hyung_. Fokuslah menyetir, jangan banyak menengok ke belakang. Aku lebih suka mati dalam damai karena komplikasi jantung dan paru-paruku daripada mati penasaran karena kecelakaan," sarkastis Kyuhyun. Ia merasa risih dengan aksi ceroboh _hyung_ -nya yang berkali-kali menengok ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

Jungsoo bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. _Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia bilang Jungsoo Hyung adalah hyung terbaik yang kumiliki._ _Tapi bagaimana bisa ia bicara sepedas itu padaku. Aisshh… Kau hanya membual, Park Kyuhyun. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menggantikan Kibum dalam hatimu, huh? Aku memang Hyung pertama di keluarga kita. Tapi Kibum tetap Hyung juara pertama di hatimu._ Jungsoo mendumel dalam hati.

Dan keduanya mulai diam. Hanya bunyi bising keramaian kota yang dibiarkan menguasai keheningan di antara mereka. Jungsoo memilih untuk memerhatikan Kyuhyun dari balik kaca spion. Adiknya yang saat ini menyandang gelar siswa kelas 2 Senior High School itu tampak sedang menatapi Kibum yang masih terpejam di sampingnya. Ia mengernyit melihat wajah pucat itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kyu?" tanya Jungsoo tanpa mengalihkan fokus kemudinya.

Kyuhyun menatap belakang kepala Jungsoo. "Sebenarnya sejak pagi, aku ingin bilang kalau Kibummie sakit, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun terdiam setelahnya. Kalimatnya menyadarkan dirinya akan satu hal. _Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu saat aku kumat tadi?_ Ia melirik Kibum kembali. Wajahnya yang terlihat teduh membuatnya lupa kalau _hyung-_ nya itu sedang pingsan. Bukan tidur biasa. Kyuhyun mulai berspekulasi kalau Kibum tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya tadi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu hingga membuat Kibum meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, meski jarak mereka cukup renggang selama beberapa tahun ini, Kibum tidak akan meninggalkannya saat ia berada dalam kondisi yang buruk.

" _Mwo?_ Kenapa kau tak bilang, huh?" Jungsoo menepikan mobilnya dan segera berbalik untuk menengok ke arah Kibum sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Barusan aku bilang, _Hyung…"_

"Maksudku sejak awal, _pabbo!_ "

"Kukira _Hyung_ itu mempunyai perasaan yang cukup peka," ketus Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya ke arah Kibum. "Kau menyedihkan, _Hyung."_ Dalam satu gerakan Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Kibum. Jungsoo yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit. Tidak tahu kata menyedihkan yang Kyuhyun maksud itu tertuju untuk siapa sebenarnya. Entah itu dirinya atau Kibum. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih memeriksa suhu tubuh Kibum dengan rinci. Seketika senyumnya melebar. Itu hal yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Kenapa Jungsoo _Hyung_ diam saja, huh? Badan Kibummie terasa begitu panas dan dia harus segera diobati. Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya. Semuanya terasa refleks begitu saja. Sekian lama Jungsoo tidak melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling sentuh. Jadi wajar jika apa yang terjadi barusan membuat Jungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata Siwon benar. Meski mereka terlihat jauh dan saling diam, dalam hati mereka tetap saling sayang dan memperhatikan.

"Ah, _keurae…_ kau ini pemarah sekali. Itu tidak baik untuk jantungmu. Kau harusnya bisa lebih santai seperti _hyung_ kesayanganmu itu!" Jungsoo mulai membalikan badannya setelah sebelumnya menunjuk Kibum dengan dagunya. Lantas segera memacu mobilnya. Tidak memedulikan Kyuhyun yang mulai menggerutu karena ejekanya. Ia tertawa pelan. Entah kenapa ia bahagia melihat aksi Kyuhyun menyentuh Kibum tadi. Meski hanya hal kecil, tapi itu cukup membuktikan kalau ternyata, dalam hati mereka tidak benar-benar ada rasa benci.

.

.

"Kyu…" Jungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan PSPnya.

" _Ye_ ," respon Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Jungsoo. Ia tidak begitu suka diganggu ketika sedang ngedate dengan PSPnya itu.

Jungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Satu setengah jam yang lalu mereka sampai di rumah. Dan baru saja Yesung Uisa beranjak setelah memeriksa keadaan Kibum. Demam Kibum benar-benar tinggi. Sampai sekarang ia bahkan belum sadarkan diri. Jungsoo benar-benar cemas, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun malah terlihat santai dengan PSPnya. Apa adiknya benar-benar menuruti kata-katanya untuk santai seperti Kibum? _Aisshh_ , maksudnya kan bukan di saat seperti ini juga.

"Kyu… _Hyung_ kesayanganmu sedang sakit dan kau te—"

"Dia bukan _Hyung_ kesayanganku. _Aisshh…_!" Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Jungsoo sengit.

" _Geuraeseo?_ Kau mau bilang aku _Hyung_ kesayanganmu _, hn?_ Tidak ada _Dongsaeng_ yang berbicara sekasar kau pada _Hyung_ kesayangannya." Jungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam ke punggung sofa. Ia merasa begitu lelah hari ini. Dipejamkannya matanya, mencoba membuat rileks seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau _Hyung_ kesayanganku." Kyuhyun berujar sebal. Ia kembali fokus pada PSPnya. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni Jungsoo _Hyung_ -nya.

" _Keurom_. Aku tidak berharap untuk itu juga. Aku sadar selama ini aku bukan _Hyung_ yang baik untukmu dan juga Kibum. _Mian, ne_?" Jungsoo kembali membuka matanya, ditatapnya langit-langit putih ruang keluarga itu dengan tatapan hampa. "Kyu… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, huh?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Jungsoo yang masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya. " _Nde?_ Aku kan sudah menceritakannya padamu, _Hyung._ Apa kau tidak bisa merespon dengan baik sehingga aku harus mengulanginya beberapa kali? Kibummie sakit dan kau tidak peka. Aku mengikuti pelajaran olahraga untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata malah aku yang kumat. Dan di saat aku kambuh, Kibummie malah berlari meninggalkanku padahal aku benar-benar kesakitan. Itu adalah kejadian sebenarnya kenapa aku begitu membencinya."

" _Ani. Aniya,_ Kyunie. Bukan kejadian itu. Tapi kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadian sebenarnya kenapa kau dan Kibummie menjadi serenggang ini? _Jebal,_ beritahu _Hyung_ ada apa sebenarnya. _Jebal_ …" Jungsoo merubah posisinya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Ia benar-benar berharap Kyuhyun mau berbaik hati meringankan beban hatinya selama ini.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ditatapnya wajah _namja_ penyuka warna putih itu dengan seksama. Ia ingin saja memberitahu _hyung_ -nya itu. Ia juga sudah tidak tahan dengan beban perasaan canggung yang selama ini ia tanggung sendiri. Namun ia segera menggeleng. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi hingga sekat pemisah antara ia dan saudara kembarnya itu semakin tumbuh dan kokoh menghalangi mereka. Mungkin awalnya terasa konyol, namun semakin mereka tumbuh semuanya terasa begitu rumit. Tentu itu hanya dalam pemikiran Kyuhyun saja.

"Kyu…" panggil Jungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. " _Jebal_ … kau tidak tahu kalau setiap hari melihat kalian diam seperti ini membuatku merasa seperti mati setiap harinya. Kalian seperti telah meninggalkanku begitu jauh. Dan aku merasa mati itu sendiri jauh lebih baik. _Jinjja_ …"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah memelas _hyung_ -nya itu dengan prihatin. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jungsoo. Karena sesungguhnya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Selama ini ia merasa setiap hari yang ia lalui adalah musim dingin dengan suhu minus nol derajat. Begitu dingin. Dan di setiap detik yang ia lewati ia merasa rasa dingin itu menusuk-nusuk sadis relung hatinya. Rasanya begitu menyesakan hingga Kyuhyun pun merasa keegoisan dan kesepian itu akan menang telak membunuhnya lebih dulu ketimbang penyakit yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya sejak ia lahir. Mengingat hal itu, perasaannya berantakan. Ia tidak ingin melewati detik-detik terakhir dalam hidupnya tanpa Kibum di sisinya. Tidak, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa menyedihkan tubuh lemahnya jika itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala membayangkan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin hanya karena masalah sepele, ia akan menanggung beban yang begitu berat di sisa hidupnya. Sebentar ia menarik nafas dalam dan memandang Jungsoo yang masih setia menunggu jawaban dari dirinya.

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit konyol, _Hyung_ …"

 **-flashback-**

" _ **Jungsoo Hyung itu milikku!"**_

" _ **Dia milikku, Kyunnie. Kau tidak bisa mengklaimnya milikmu saja. Dia sangat rajin mengecek buku-buku tugasku dan dia tidak pernah melakukannya untukmu. Sudah jelas dia lebih menyayangiku."**_

" _ **Aniya! Dia selalu memberiku banyak hadiah setiap kali aku sakit."**_

" _ **Itu karena dia hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh dan tidak merepotkan Eomma dan juga Appa."**_

" _ **YA! Park Kibum! Jungsoo Hyung itu hanya menyayangiku. Dia tidak menyayangimu. Dia selalu ada untukku. Dia selalu menjagaku. Dia selalu menemaniku. Dia selalu memerhatikanku. Dia—"**_

" _ **Itu karena kau lemah, Park Kyuhyun! Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."**_

" _ **Ani! Jungsoo Hyung benar-benar menyayangiku! Sekarang mari kita bertaruh!"**_

" _ **Mwo?"**_

" _ **Saat Jungsoo Hyung kembali dari Kanada, yang dapat hadiah paling bagus itu berarti dongsaeng kesayangannya."**_

" _ **Keurae…"**_

 **-flashback end-**

" _Mwo?_ Hanya karena itu? _Aiisshh_ … _Jinjja."_ Jungsoo tertawa renyah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Benar. Benar-benar konyol seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bermusuhan selama enam tahun lamanya hanya karena hal konyol seperti itu?" Bagaimana mungkin kalau hal yang sejak dulu ingin ia ketahui itu hanya hal sepele seperti yang Kyuhyun ceritakan. Tapi dalam hati Jungsoo bertepuk tangan bahagia dengan hal itu. Asal muasal permasalahannya ternyata dirinya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang begitu berharga untuk kedua _dongsaeng-_ nya itu. Lagi pula wajar saja, mereka masih anak-anak saat itu.

" _Ani, Hyung_. Kami tidak bermusuhan selama itu. Kami hanya sedikit canggung. Dan menurutku, yang jadi permasalahannya adalah PSP ini." Kyuhyun menunjukan PSPnya. Jungsoo mengernyit. "Kenapa saat itu kau tidak membelikan Kibummie PSP juga? Kenapa kau hanya memberinya buku?"

Untuk sepersekian detik Jungsoo terdiam. Mencerna pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dan di detik berikutnya, ia tertawa keras. Meskipun sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, adiknya yang sejak lahir memiliki jantung lemah itu ternyata tetap saja begitu polos dan menggemaskan. "Jadi? Kau berpikir kalau PSP itu yang membuat Kibum mendiamkanmu?" tanya tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

" _Keurom._ PSP jauh lebih bagus daripada buku dengan tebal lima senti meter. Kibummie benar-benar merasa kalau kau hanya menyayangiku. Dia mendiamkanku sejak saat itu." Kyuhyun menunduk sedih.

Jungsoo menarik nafas dalam. Berusaha menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat raut sedih tergurat di balik wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Dirangkulnya bahu Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Jelas tergambar di balik wajah tampan adik bungsunya itu kesedihan, kehilangan, dan kerinduan yang mendalam. "Kyunnie, dengarkan _hyung_ , _ne?"_ sedikit mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk pendek. "Tidak semua hal yang menurutmu bagus, bagus juga di mata orang lain. Tidak semua hal yang di matamu itu buruk, buruk juga di mata orang lain. _Hyung_ yakin kalau buat Kibum, buku yang _hyung_ belikan adalah hadiah terbaik untuknya. _Hyung_ merasa, ada alasan lain kenapa Kibum menjadi diam padamu. Kau melakukan kesalahan yang tidak kau sadari padanya, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir. Berusaha menggali kembali memorinya. Berusaha mengingat apa-apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuat Kibum marah. Namun ia tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Sadar, tidak sadar, ketika kita merasa ada yang salah antara kita dan orang lain, minta maaflah lebih dulu. Jangan pedulikan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Karena kesalahan sesungguhnya adalah membiarkan permasalahan berlarut-larut tanpa ada yang mau mengalah."

Kyuhyun diam. Berpikir. Lama.

" _Hyung_ … ugh!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melenguh. Ia meremas dadanya. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasanya nyeri. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menekan sakit untuk tidak menyerangnya lebih banyak. Sejak kambuh di sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun memang merasa keadaannya tidak begitu baik. Ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja karena tidak ingin Jungsoo _Hyung_ terlalu repot mengurusnya. _Hyung_ -nya itu pasti sudah repot mengurus Kibum.

"Kyunnie? _Wae_?" Wajah Jungsoo memucat.

" _Appo, hyung._ Argh…" Kyuhyun mengerang. Semakin dicengkramnya bagian dadanya hingga kaus merah polos yang tengah digunakannya kusut di bagian itu.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, _ne_?"

" _Hajima_ , _hyung._ Aku tidak mau. _Nae gwaenchana, hyung. Jebal_ …" Kyuhyun menahan gerakan Jungsoo yang hendak menggendongnya. Ia mulai terbatuk. Penyakitnya selalu berkoalisi untuk menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Batuknya yang menyakitkan terdengar begitu menyiksa di telinga Jungsoo. Memaksa penerus perusahaan keluarga Park itu untuk membujuk Kyuhyun lebih keras. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Dan di saat panik seperti ini, ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kyu, _jebal._ Untuk kali ini turuti _hyung, ne_?" Kepanikan Jungsoo semakin menjadi ketika batuk Kyuhyun semakin kerap tanpa jeda.

" _Ani, hyung_ —uhuk!"

"PARK KYUHYUN!" Jungsoo marah. Ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Ia benar-benar panik dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan selain membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

" _Andwae, Hyung._ Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit! Kau panggil dokter saja ke sini. _Jebal, hyung…"_ Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali. Jungsoo luluh, ditariknya oksigen di sekitarnya sebanyak mungkin, mencoba untuk tidak panik. Ia mulai sibuk menghubungi Yesung Uisa untuk kembali ke rumah. Dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"KYU! Tidak bisa! _Kajja_ …" Jungsoo kembali menarik Kyuhyun yang kali ini menatapnya sengit. Kenapa di saat sakit seperti ini Kyuhyun masih bisa memberikan tatapan seruncing itu padanya?

" _Shireo, Hyung_. Tidakkah _Hyung_ ingat Kibummie sedang sakit juga? Dia bahkan belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi. Tidakkah _Hyung_ berpikir kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Kibummie juga? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, _Hyung_. _Ani_ …"

Jungsoo terdiam. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Kibummie tidak pernah meninggalkanku saat aku sakit. Jadi jangan paksa aku meninggalkannya saat dia sakit, _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun merekatkan matanya. Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini ia merasakan hal yang serupa. Kali ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Jantungnya terasa dicengkram dengan begitu kuat dari dalam. Ia merasa sebentar lagi pemompa darahnya itu akan meledak saat itu juga. Nafasnya juga mulai terasa begitu sesak seolah paru-parunya dipenuhi karbondioksida. Kyuhyun mengerang semakin kuat.

"Kyu…" lirih Jungsoo. "Di mana obatmu, hn?"Jungsoo baru ingat kalau masih ada obat yang bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun kali ini.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia sibuk menghalau segala nyeri yang kembali bermain-main dalam tubuhnya. Jungsoo semakin panik. Ia segera bangkit, berniat mengambil obat milik Kyuhyun yang ia yakini berada di kamar adiknya itu. Dan tepat ketika ia membalikan badannya…

"Jungsoo-ah… _Mian_ , aku meninggalkan handphoneku di kamar Kibum. Aku kembali untuk mengambilnya."

Bola mata Jungsoo berbinar dengan air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya begitu sosok itu berdiri beberapa meter saja di hadapannya. Yesung Uisa, dokter pribadi keluarganya yang juga saudara jauhnya seketika membuat perasaannya begitu lega. Dokter muda bermarga Lee, Kakak sulung dari Lee Donghae itu berjalan mendekatinya. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

" _Wae,_ Jungsoo-ah?" Yesung memegang bahu Jungsoo yang langsung terduduk lemas di hadapannya. Dan ketika tubuh Jungsoo tidak lagi menghalangi pandangannya, bola mata _namja_ penyuka musim gugur itu langsung membulat sempurna. Tanpa memedulikan Jungsoo yang melafalkan kalimat 'Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyu…' berulang kali, Yesung segera menyerbu tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat lemas. Kesadaran Kyuhyun sudah di ambang batas. Ia menangani Kyuhyun dengan segera. Membiarkan Jungsoo tetap dengan kalimat serupanya.

.

.

Serat-serat tipis yang menyelinap masuk dari balik jendela yang sedikit kordennya terbuka, tampak usil mengusik _namja_ yang masih terlelap damai dalam tidurnya. _Namja_ yang dianugerahi wajah tampan itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Terganggu oleh sinar penguasa siang yang menyorot tepat permukaan wajahnya yang masih tampak menyimpan rona pucat. Ia mengubah posisinya menyamping ke arah kiri. Membelakangi serangan sinar matahari.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Ia merasa tidak bisa terus melanjutkan mimpinya yang terasa indah. Entahlah, perasaannya mengatakan kalau saat ini ia merasa tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang rasanya seperti telah direkat oleh lem super lengket. Ia merasa begitu berat untuk membuka mata sipitnya. Namun, terlanjur penasaran, akhirnya mata itu terbuka juga dan dengan jelas melihat sosok _namja_ tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan raut wajah berbinar.

"Kibummie… _Mianhae, ne?_ " Kyuhyun menatap mata Kibum yang masih tampak sayu. Di balik bola mata hitam sekelam langit malam itu tersorot ketidakpercayaan. Kyuhyun membiarkan matanya beradu dengan mata Kibum. Meyakinkan saudara kembarnya kalau apa yang baru saja ia lafalkan itu benar-benar tulus dari dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa saat ia terbangun, ia menemukan dirinya tidur di samping Kibum. Yang pasti, ia yakin kalau ia tidak tidur sambil berjalan dan pindah tidur ke kamar _Hyung_ keduanya itu. Karena ia masih ingat kalau semalam penyakit dalam tubuhnya kembali protes hingga ia harus kehilangan kesadarannya. Mungkin itu kerjaan Jungsoo _Hyung_. Kyuhyun tidak memprotes apa pun, karena ia tahu kalau Jungsoo _Hyung_ sengaja melakukannya agar ia bisa lebih mudah mengurus mereka yang entah kenapa bisa kompakan sakit seperti sekarang.

Kasihan Jungsoo harus bolak-balik antara kamar Kyuhyun dan Kibum jika ia menempatkan kedua dongsaeng-nya itu di kamar mereka masing-masing. Faktanya ia cukup repot dan juga kelelahan hingga sampai saat ini ia masih tertidur lelap di salah satu sofa di kamar Kibum. Jungsoo pasti sudah bekerja keras semalaman.

"Mimpi memang jauh lebih indah. Tapi kalau ini bukan mimpi, kau tahu?—" Kibum kembali menutup matanya. Ia masih berpikir kalau keberadaan Kyuhyun di sampingnya itu hanya sebatas mimpi."—Kyu, aku begitu ingin seperti dirinya." Dan Kibum kembali melelapkan dirinya dalam bunga tidurnya.

"YA! Kibummie… kau jangan tidur lagi!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Kibum dengan agak keras. Kibum tidak terusik sama sekali dan kembali bermain dengan fantasi dalam mimpinya. "Kau tidur lama sekali hingga aku berpikir kau itu mati. Aku begitu takut kehilanganmu, _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun melirih panjang.

Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu dari Kibum dan Jungsoo. Ia terpaksa membuka matanya karena sakit di dadanya mengganggunya. Tidak separah semalam, tapi tetap saja itu sungguh mengganggu dan membuat ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata kembali. Alhasil, ia memilih untuk tetap terjaga dan mengamati Kibum yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

Ia ingat kalau Kibum pingsan jauh lebih dulu dari dirinya. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa saudara kembarnya itu tidak membuka mata lebih dulu darinya juga. Hingga berbagai kemungkinan berdesak-desakan dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Ia berpikir kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Kibum. _Apa yang terjadi denganmu, huh? Kau ini tidur, pingsan, koma, atau mati?_ Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia benar-benar cemas. Aura negatif mulai menyebar luas di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu takut Kibum benar-benar tidak membuka mata lagi. Dan ia mulai mengikrarkan janji tidak tertulis.

Kalau Kibum bangun, ia berjanji kalau ia yang akan menghapus kecanggungan dan spasi yang tengah tercipta di antara mereka lebih dulu. Ia janji akan meminta maaf lebih dulu. Ia berjanji akan menjadi dongsaeng yang baik untuk Kibum. Ia berjanji akan memanggil Kibum dengan panggilan _Hyung_. Ia tidak apa-apa jika Jungsoo _Hyung_ tidak memperhatikannya lagi dan menyerahkan seluruh sayangnya pada Kibum. Ia tidak akan memikirkan egonya lagi. Kata-kata Jungsoo _Hyung_ semalam, semakin meyakinkan dirinya.

" _Hyung, ireona_! YA! Kibum _Hyung_! Bangunlah… _jebal!"_

Namun Kibum tampaknya tidak terusik sama sekali dengan jeritan dan guncangan kasar yang Kyuhyun ciptakan. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun begitu panik. Ada apa dengan Kibum? Dadanya berdebar hingga sesak. Air matanya meluncur begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ … _Ireona_! Jangan seperti ini. Aku takut…"

Jungsoo yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas, akhirnya terbangun. Sebentar ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau berteriak di pagi-pagi seperti ini, Kyu? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Jungsoo. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana bisa Kibummie mati lebih dulu dan meninggalkanku?"

"MWO?!"

.

.

 _To be continue…_

.

.

 **Sebelumnya, Terimakasih yang udah nyempetin baca dan kasih review di chapter sebelumnya. Saya senang sekali hingga rasanya ingin memeluk Hae Oppa. #ups!**

 **Dan maaf kalau chapter ke 2 ini mengecewakan. Tapi saya berharap kalian tetap menikmatinya. Dan maaf juga, saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu persatu.**

 **Buat yang nanya ini main castnya siapa? Aku juga bingung. Aku juga niatnya Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa malah fokus ke Kibum? Aku gak sadar dengan hal itu. Hahaha… pokonya, keduanya berperan penting deh.**

 **Terus buat yang udah ngoreksi cara menulisku. Makasih lohhh. Bener aku makasih banget! Aku seneng banget kalau ada yang mau ngoreksi kesalahan yang aku buat. Tapi, boleh gak ya, kasih tahu bagian mana cara penulisanku yang salah dan bagaimana cara aku memperbaikinya?**

 **Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, ini fanfic pertama saya. Yang artinya, saya benar-benar pemula di sini. Saya banyak tidak tahunya, jadi mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya ya.. terlebih untuk kosakata bahasa Korea saya yang amburadul gak karuan. Kalau ada yang salah boleh protes. Dengan senang hati saya menerima semua komentar dan kritikan kalian semua.**

 **Gomawo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title

 **Belongs to Both of Us**

Chapter : **3**

Author : **Nae**

Rate : **T**

Genre : **Brothership**

Main Cast :

 **Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. Park Jungsoo. And Other**

Disclaimer **: All of you know**

Summary:

 ** _"Ah, padahal mereka lahir dan tumbuh bersama. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?"/ "Jungsoo Hyung adalah Hyung terbaik yang kumiliki. /"Kau menyedihkan, Hyung." / "Mwo? Hanya karena itu? Aiisshh… Jinjja. / "Kyu, aku begitu ingin seperti diri_ nya _."/ Sekarang beritahu bagaimana caranya aku membencimu, Kyu."/ "Anak ini, kenapa berpikir untuk memberiku benda seperti ini? Pabbo!"/_**

Warning :

 **OOC,typos, ide pasaran dan mudah ditebak, geje, tidak nyambung dan berbagai hal gak penting lainnya.**

.

.

 _"Ani! Eomma, Appa! Jebal… aku tidak mau."_

 _"Aku takut. Jangan paksa aku…"_

 _"Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku mohon..."_

 _"Eomma… Appa…"_

 _"Tolong, aku takut sekali."_

 _"Hyung, kau di mana? Bantu aku!"_

 _"Hiks…"_

 _Namja_ itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Potongan masa lalu itu tiba-tiba hadir dalam mimpinya. Bagai roll film yang sengaja diputar kembali untuk mengingatkan kenangan terburuk yang selama ini berusaha dilupakannya. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu sesak, seperti dihimpit berton-ton beban. Ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Air mata bercampur dengan keringat dingin yang berlomba keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

 _"ANDWAE_!"

Mata itu terbuka bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang refleks terduduk sempurna di atas ranjang berseprai putih itu. Kesunyian yang menguasai ruangan pucat itu seketika pecah oleh deru nafas cepat _namja_ berbaju pasien rumah sakit itu. Pun mengusik tidur tidur lelap kedua _namja_ yang sejak pagi menjadi penghuni lain ruang beraroma obat-obatan kimia itu.

"Kibum _Hyung_ …" Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tertidur di kursi di samping ranjang Kibum, sontak berdiri dan meraih pundak Kibum. Jungsoo yang tertidur di salah satu sofa ruang rawat itu, bergegas mendekati kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Kibum sendiri masih sibuk menstabilkan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja menegang.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Kibum tidak merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia memilih untuk mengamati keadaan ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya saat ini. Ia tidak ingat apa pun selain senyum Kyuhyun yang terlontar begitu tulus untuknya—tentu dalam benak Kibum—hanya sebuah mimpi. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa pun selain kegelapan yang menguasai penglihatannya. Dan yang kemudian berakhir dengan mimpi buruknya barusan.

"Kau di rumah sakit, _Hyung…_ " Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. Mencoba mencuri perhatian Kibum yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak mengindahkan kehadirannya. Kibum seolah tidak melihatnya dan malah sibuk menatapi Jungsoo yang masih terpaku bingung di tempatnya. Harusnya Kibum menatapnya terlebih dahulu.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa aku ada di sini?" Kibum menuntut jawaban dari Jungsoo. _Namja_ yang biasanya terlihat kuat itu terlihat lemah saat ini. Sorot takut dan gelisah terpancar dari bola mata hitamnya yang tampak sayu.

Jungsoo menarik nafas dalam. Kibum benar-benar tidak tahu kalau sejak pagi—tepatnya sejak kemarin—kesadarannya ditarik ulur tak jelas. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat berteriak histeris mengira Kibumnya telah meninggal. Dan pagi tadi, kepanikan Kyuhyun menular pada Jungsoo saat _Hyung_ kedua saudara kembar itu merasa suhu badan Kibum kembali panas padahal semalam demamnya sudah mulai reda. Jungsoo kembali menghubungi Yesung dan berakhirlah dengan membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit mengingat adik pertamanya itu tak juga sadarkan diri hingga siang hari.

" _Hyung,_ apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Kibum lebih erat. Ia yang paling panik sejak tadi. Ia bahkan sampai rela menahan sakit di dadanya hanya untuk memastikan kondisi saudara kembarnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Aku ingin pulang, _Hyung_ …" Kembali tidak merespon kata-kata Kyuhyun, Kibum memeluk Jungsoo dengan erat. Tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan tampak memohon perlindungan dari _Hyung_ tertuanya itu. Jungsoo dengan segala kebingungannya itu mengusap pelan rambut Kibum yang tampak lembab karena keringat.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tak dihiraukan, perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Kibum. Ditatapnya tubuh itu dengan nanar. _Hyung, apa kau tak melihatku?_ Kyuhyun membatin sedih. Ribuan pertanyaan berderet-deret layaknya soal ujian yang sulit dalam kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja sesak menghujam keras dadanya. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri dan refleks ia mencengkram dadanya dengan erat. Ia berusaha meredam sakit dengan mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Jungsoo yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kibum.

"Bawa aku pulang, _Hyung_. Aku takut. Aku mau pulang…" Kibum kembali melirih. Mengeratkan pelukannya seolah melarang Jungsoo untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Biarlah sekali ini saja ia bersikap egois. Sekali ini saja ia ingin mendapat perhatian lebih dari Jungsoo. Sekali ini saja ia ingin tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang jadi pusat segala perhatian dan kecemasan. Sekali ini saja…

"Baiklah, Kibummie. Kita pulang. _Uljima, ne_?" Jungsoo melirik Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kesakitannya.

" _Gwaenchanha, Hyung…_ aku akan menemui Yesung _Hyung…"Namja_ berambut ikal itu kemudian beringsut meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan segala nyeri yang kembali bermain-main dengan jantungnya. Diperparah dengan perih di hatinya yang baru saja tergurat sempurna. Niatnya untuk menghapus jarak yang pernah terbentang itu tiba-tiba ciut begitu saja.

.

.

Jungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman begitu dering ponselnya terdengar nyaring hingga telinganya. Mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan, _namja_ pemilik ruangan serba putih itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Seketika hawa dingin terasa mengusap lembut kulit putihnya begitu tubuh itu tak lagi terbungkus selimut tebalnya. Ini pengujung musim gugur dan sebentar lagi Seoul menyambut musim dingin. Hawa dingin sudah mulai terasa.

Tak lantas bangkit berdiri, Jungsoo memilih untuk duduk sebentar di tepi tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya ponsel _full touchscreen_ di atas nakas, dan menatap sayu layar ponselnya.

 ** _Remainder!_**

 ** _Saengil Chukhahae, Kyuhyunie and kibumie!_**

Seulas senyum tersemat rapi di balik bibir tipis Jungsoo. _Namja_ yang baru dua minggu yang lalu dinyatakan lulus dari fakultas hukum itu, tertawa kecil mengingat ia masih saja memasang _remainder_ padahal ia sudah hafal di luar kepala ulang tahun kedua adiknya itu. Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan lebih sejak kejadian di rumah sakit itu ia lewati. Meski cukup berat mengingat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum tak kunjung membaik dan malah semakin renggang, Jungsoo tetap bersyukur masih bisa melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya—terlebih Kyuhyun—masih berada di sisinya saat ini. Sejak Kibum menjadi lebih dingin dan tampak tak menganggap Kyuhyun ada, kesehatan Kyuhyun semakin memburuk. Adik bungsunya itu jadi lebih sering kambuh. Sudah beberapa kali ia nyaris kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Tapi lupakan dulu masalah Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Hari ini Jungsoo ingin berbahagia dan memberi banyak hadiah untuk kedua adiknya. Ia sedang tidak ingin memedulikan seberapa kokoh tembok penghalang antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Ia hanya ingin kedua adiknya bahagia karena dirinya hari ini. _Lupakanlah kesedihan, dan berbahagialah dengan memberi banyak kebahagiaan._ Setidaknya ia selalu ingat moto hidup seorang Choi Siwon.

Sedikit menengok ke arah jam dinding, Jungsoo menghela nafas. Ia sudah menyusun jadwal hari ini. Mandi, berangkat kerja lebih pagi, pulang lebih awal, pergi membeli kue dan banyak hadiah, lalu menyambut senyum kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya dengan pesta meriah. Ah, betapa indahnya rencana hari ini. Jungsoo tak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan hal itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?"

Baru saja Jungsoo hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat kepala _Eomma_ -nya menyembul di balik pintu kamarnya. Wanita cantik yang begitu Jungsoo sayangi itu tampak tersenyum lembut padanya. Sejak Jungsoo lulus kuliah, _Eomma_ memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan membiarkan Jungsoo membantu _Appa_. Jungsoo sebenarnya keberatan harus terjun ke perusahaan keluarga. Ayolah, ia kuliah jurusan hukum, dan cita-citanya adalah menjadi polisi, detektif, atau agen FBI. Jungsoo selalu membayangkan betapa gagah dan kerennya ia jika mendapat pekerjaan berseragam resmi seperti itu.

" _Eomma_ mau pergi. Kau urus kedua adikmu, _ne_?"

"Tapi, _Eomma_ aku—"

"Jangan lupa ingatkan Kyunie minum obat. Dan ingatkan dia juga supaya menutup pintu lemari. _Aigoo,_ kebiasaannya lupa menutup pintu lemari lama-lama membuatku frustasi. Oya, sarapan sudah _Eomma_ siapkan di meja makan. Kau tinggal membuat susu. Ingat! Kibum tidak suka susu, jadi beri dia air putih saja. _Arraseo_?"

" _Eomma_! Tap—"

BLAM!

"YA! _Eomma_ tapi aku juga— _aiishh, jinjja!_ " Jungsoo mendumel begitu pintu kembali tertutup rapat. Masih dengan tampang kesalnya, Jungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. _Eomma_ menghancurkan rencana awalnya.

.

.

" _Eomma_ mana, _Hyung_? Sejak bangun aku tak melihatnya. Apa ia kembali sibuk membantu _Appa_?"

Kyuhyun datang paling akhir pagi itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tempat biasa, di samping Kibum berhadapan dengan Jungsoo. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu menatap Jungsoo sebentar sebelum menikmati sarapan paginya. Tak ada niat untuk menyempatkan diri memandang _hyung_ -nya yang lain. Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit, yang berlangsung hingga ia dirawat seminggu lamanya dan Kibum tak menjenguknya sama sekali, entah kenapa membuat perasaan Kyuhyun begitu terluka dan kecewa. Ia kembali melupakan niat baiknya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak biasa tanpa kehadirannya. Makan yang baik dan habiskan susumu." Jungsoo nyerocos di sela kunyahannya.

" _Aisshh_ … aku kan cuma bertanya. Kau sensitif sekali!" Kyuhyun mendumel tak suka.

"Jangan banyak komentar. Makanlah!"

" _Ne, ne_ , _Hyung_. Kau cerewet, tau!"

Jungsoo berdecak kesal dan Kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan roti berselai strawberry di hadapannya. Keadaan dibiarkan hening sampai ketiga _namja_ bermarga Park itu menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun memberi laporan saat langkah mereka berhenti di depan rumah.

"Cuaca sedang tidak baik. Pulanglah lebih cepat." Jungsoo membenarkan posisi syal yang melilit leher Kyuhyun. Dan tak lupa merapikan mantel yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Ia tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Kyuhyun yang tak mendapat respon baik darinya.

"Kau harus ingat kesehatanmu. Kau membawa obatmu?" Jungsoo biarkan kedua tangannya membingkai di wajah Kyuhyun. Pipi adiknya yang mulai tirus itu terasa begitu dingin.

" _Ne,_ _Hyung._ Tapi aku benar-benar akan terlambat pulang hari ini."

"Kau harus pulang lebih cepat!" Jungsoo keukeuh. "Jangan buat _Hyung_ khawatir. _Hyung_ tid—"

Uhuk! Ugh!

Ucapan Jungsoo terpotong. Suara batuk dan lenguhan itu seketika mengalihkan perhatian kedua _namja_ itu. Baik Jungsoo mau pun Kyuhyun sama-sama menoleh ke arah Kibum yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. _Namja_ itu tampak menunduk dalam sembari mencengkram sisi pintu dengan kuat. Mata Kyuhyun memicing, dan tak lama setelah itu ia mendelik tak suka. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit waktu itu Kibum terlihat jadi lebih pandai berakting.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau saudara kembarnya itu hanya berpura-pura. Ia selalu terlihat kesakitan setiap kali Jungsoo memberi perhatian padanya. Seolah Kibum ingin perhatian Jungsoo berpaling padanya. Di mata Kyuhyun saat ini, Kibum terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Meski tidak sampai ada rasa benci yang benar-benar tertanam dalam hatinya.

"Kau sakit?" Jungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Kibum dan segera meraih tubuh adik pertamanya itu. Melupakan Kyuhyun yang tampak mendengus tak suka. _Dasar Jungsoo Hyung Pabbo! Mau saja kau dibodohi olehnya!_

" _Gwaenchanha_ , _Hyung_ …" Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sebentar dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa arti tatapan saudara kembarnya itu. Rasanya begitu aneh. "Hanya sedikit tak enak badan," lanjut Kibum yang langsung disusul dengan sentuhan lembut di keningnya. Setelah kejadian waktu itu, Jungsoo selalu lebih cemas jika Kibum demam. Dan ia bersyukur suhu tubuh Kibum tidak benar-benar panas.

"Aku berangkat!" ketus Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki mobil yang sejak tadi terparkir di depan rumah. Jung _Ahjussi_ tampak sudah bersiap-siap membuka pintu untuk majikannya itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar sebal melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Harusnya jika Kibum memang benar-benar mengharapkan perhatian Jungsoo, bukan seperti itu caranya. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan Jungsoo memerhatikan Kibum. Lagipula, Kyuhyun selalu yakin kalau Kakak pertamanya itu begitu menyayangi mereka berdua. Meski ada kata lebih untuknya.

"Kau mau istirahat di rumah, atau sekolah?" tanya Jungsoo meyakinkan. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan serius.

"Aku sekolah saja, _Hyung_ …" Kibum menegakan tubuhnya.

"Jaga Kyuhyun kita, eoh?" Jungsoo tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kibum pelan. Memberi kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada adiknya yang paling pendiam itu.

Kibum terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk samar. Lantas ia segera berjalan menuju mobil. Kyuhyun sudah duduk di jok depan yang artinya ia harus duduk di jok belakang. Selama ini, setelah hubungan mereka memburuk, baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum tidak pernah ingin duduk bersampingan saat berangkat sekolah. Jung _Ahjussi_ yang selama ini selalu mengantar mereka sampai menghela nafas lelah. Pria yang hampir menginjak usia tuanya itu tidak pernah menyangka persaudaraan yang dulu begitu manis, bisa menjadi seburuk saat ini hanya karena alasan tak jelas. Memperebutkan Jungsoo yang jelas-jelas menyayangi mereka berdua secara rata.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang terlambat. Kibum juga sama. Dan Jungsoo menunggu dengan cemas selama lima jam penuh.

Apa mereka ada pelajaran tambahan? Tidak, Jung _Ahjussi_ bilang sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi saat ia menjemput si kembar. Atau mereka merayakan pesta ulang tahun di rumah teman mereka? Mungkin saja. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi selama tujuh belas tahun hidup mereka. Atau… terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan mereka. Mungkin diculik, disekap di sebuah bangunan kotor penuh debu? Ya Tuhan… _Aniya_! Itu bahkan tidak baik untuk paru-paru Kyuhyun!

Jungsoo mulai berpikir macam-macam. Ia terus mondar-mandir di tengah-tengah ruang depan kediaman keluarga Park itu. Berbagai kilasan film-film action berbau _sadistic_ yang pernah ditontonya kembali bermain-main dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun dan kibum dihadang orang jahat dan dipukuli hingga tewas, lalu mayat mereka dimasukkan ke dalam koper seperti dalam film Horror yang dulu begitu ramai dibicarakan di kampus? Atau, mereka diculik oleh sindikat tertentu untuk dibedah dan dipreteli seluruh organ tubuhnya? Sumpah demi Tuhan, bahkan jantung dan paru-paru Kyuhyun itu sudah rusak dan tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Atau bisa saja mereka diculik oleh wanita gila untuk dicongkel kedua matanya seperti dalam film horror yang kemarin ditontonnya. Atau… jangan-jangan mereka…

"Aisshh… Jungsoo-ah, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Jungsoo mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Berhenti mondar-mandir, _namja_ tampan itu mendudukan dirinya kembali di atas sofa. Meminum segelas air di atas meja dan kemudian menatap kedua orangtuanya yang tampak terlelap di sofa, di hadapannya. Dengkuran halus pertanda tidur yang begitu lelap itu terdengar menguasai keheningan ruangan yang sudah mereka—Jungsoo dan Tuan juga Nyonya Park—sulap menjadi ruangan pesta yang begitu meriah. Tapi, kedua orang yang mereka tunggu untuk pesta meriah yang mereka siapkan, bahkan sampai pulang dari kantor lebih cepat itu belum juga nampak hingga jam sembilan malam ini.

Jungsoo frustasi. Ia sudah menelepon pihak sekolah dan juga teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Kibum, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan dari mereka. Dan bagaimana ceritanya kedua orangtuanya masih bisa tidur dengan begitu lelapnya di saat kecemasan dengan seenaknya merajai hatinya. Jungsoo mendengus sebal, tapi kemudian menghela nafas lelah. Mencoba memaklumi keadaan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ -nya yang pasti sudah bekerja dengan keras dan kelelahan.

"Apa salahnya kau percaya pada kedua adikmu, Jungsoo-ah?" _Eomma_ berujar dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya. Ia mengubah sedikit posisinya. " _Eomma_ yakin mereka baik-baik saja," lanjutnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Bagaimana bisa _Eomma_ bicara setenang itu? Ini sudah jam Sembilan malam dan mereka belum pulang. _Eomma_ tak khawatir, eoh?" Suara Jungsoo naik beberapa oktaf. Ia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya itu. Apa _Eomma_ -nya ini tipikal Ibu yang tidak perhatian, tak acuh, dan tidak peduli? Tapi selama ini Jungsoo tidak melihat _Eomma_ -nya seperti itu.

"Jika kau tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum, percayalah pada Tuhan yang akan selalu menjaga mereka dan memberikan semua hal terbaik yang dimiliki-Nya untuk mereka." Kesadaran _Eomma_ pulih sepenuhnya. Ia menatap Tuan Park yang masih terlelap di sampingnya sebentar sebelum menatap Jungsoo dengan penuh keyakinan. "Selama kalian jauh dari jangkauan _Eomma_ , jangan berpikir _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tak mengkhawatirkan kalian. Kami hanya selalu percaya pada Tuhan yang akan selalu menjaga kalian dengan cinta dan kasihNya."

Mendengar kalimat _Eomma_ , Jungsoo membisu. _Eomma_ beranjak dan berpindah posisi di samping Jungsoo. Mengelus lembut punggung anaknya yang sudah terasa begitu kokoh dan kuat itu. Begitu kokoh dan kuat hingga wanita berhati lembut itu percaya suatu saat nanti jika ia dan juga suaminya telah memasuki masa tua, punggung kokoh itulah yang akan menggantikan mereka untuk menanggung semua beban dan tanggung jawab. Ia percaya dengan itu. Peracaya pada Jungsoo. Dan percaya pada Tuhan yang akan senantiasa melindungi anak-anaknya.

"Mianhae, _Eomma_ …" Jungsoo berujar tulus. _Eomma_ mengangguk paham. Dan Tuan Park perlahan menggeliat dan membuka mata bersamaan dengan…

Klekk!

"Aku pul— _mwo_? Ada apa ini?"

BRUK!

"Auw… _Appo_!"

"Kenapa kau menabrakku, Kibumie?"

"Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu, _Pabo_?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau di belakangku! _Aisshh_ … lihatlah, hadiahku jatuh. Kalau isinya hancur, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa ma—"

"DARIMANA KALIAN, HUH?!"

Pertengkaran yang sama sekali tidak mereka sadari telah menciptakan dialog yang cukup panjang itu seketika terhenti. Teriakan Jungsoo menahan semuanya. Baik Kyuhyun dan Kibum seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ketiga orang itu menatap mereka, menuntut jawaban.

"A-ah… ak-aku…" Kyuhyun gelagapan mencari jawaban yang pas.

Kibum hanya menatap tak percaya situasi di hadapannya. Ia baru menyadari keadaan ruang depan rumahnya itu benar-benar berbeda. Penuh dengan hiasan pesta ulang tahun. _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , dan _hyung_ -nya pasti sudah membuatkan semua ini untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Atau sebenarnya hanya untuk Kyuhyun saja? Sejak kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun makin memburuk, mereka selalu takut tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Wajar saja.

"A-aku… pergi bersama Changmin dan ia menraktirku makan. Lihatlah, ia memberiku hadiah!" Kyuhyun berujar riang sembari menunjukan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di tangannya. Jungsoo menarik nafas lega dan kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum maklum. Kyuhyun melemparkan cengirannya dan berjalan menghampiri _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , dan _hyung_ -nya. Ketiga orang itu langsung menariknya untuk duduk di antara mereka.

"Aku curiga, jangan-jangan sahabatmu itu mencintaimu. Dia selalu memberimu hadiah tiap kau ulang tahun," suara Jungsoo.

"Ya! _Hyung_ , dia itu _namja_!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buka hadiah dari Changmin dulu sebelum kau membuka hadiah dari kami?" _Appa_ menunjuk banyak hadiah di atas meja. Ada enam hadiah, dan tiga di antaranya pasti untuk Kibum.

" _Aniya._ Aku akan membuka hadiah ini di kamarku sendiri!"

Kibum masih mematung di tempatnya. Menatap adegan di hadapannya dengan tatapan terluka. Perlahan ia beringsut menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, sayang?" tanya _Eomma_ yang baru sadar kalau ia melupakan Kibum. Ketiga pasang mata lainnya turut memandang Kibum.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu sebelum berpesta. Besok masih sekolah dan aku tak ingin seragamku kotor karena krim kue ulang tahun." Kibum berujar santai sambil berjalan menaiki undakan tangga.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan sedih. Lantas ia menatap hadiah yang tadi sempat jatuh karena Kibum itu dengan tak kalah sedihnya. Selama tujuh tahun ini ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Kibum. Dan juga tidak pernah lagi Kibum memberinya hadiah. Rasa rindu itu semakin menusuk tajam relung hatinya.

 _Kibumie, saengil chukhahae_! Kyuhyun membatin, tanpa tahu kalau di dalam hati _namja_ yang saat ini tengah berdiri dan bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya, melafalkan kalimat yang sama. _Kyuhyunie, saengil chukhahae._

.

.

"Ini!" Kibum melempar pelan sebuah kotak dengan bungkus kado yang tidak lagi rapi ke hadapan Donghae. _Namja_ Lee itu sedang fokus menonton permainan basket beberapa temannya dan cukup terkejut dengan aksi Kibum. Untung saja ia mempunyai gerak refleks yang bagus, dan juga termasuk pemain basket yang cukup handal hingga bisa dengan mudah menangkap lemparan Kibum.

"Untukku lagi?" tanya Donghae sembari mengocok-ngocok pelan isi kado itu. Mencoba menebak apa isinya. "Sampai sekarang aku selalu penasaran dengan kado-kado yang kau berikan padaku."

"Buka saja!" Kibum mendudukan dirinya di samping teman dekatnya itu. Memerhatikan beberapa temannya yang tengah bermain basket di hadapannya.

"Ah, _aniya_. Aku tidak akan membukanya sekarang." Donghae tersenyum polos. Dibiarkannya kembali fokus matanya untuk melihat aksi teman-temannya di lapangan basket sana.

"Kau harusnya mengucapkan terimakasih." Kibum berujar dingin.

" _Mwo_? Kau pamrih sekali! Lagipula aku tidak pernah memintamu memberiku hadiah ini," sebal Donghae. Ia menyikut pelan pinggang Kibum yang langsung meringis. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu menatap Donghae dengan tajam. Donghae hanya melemparkan cengiran lebarnya.

Dan di tempat lain, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memerhatikan adegan itu dengan sedih. Ia tidak tahu apa hari ini ulang tahun Donghae atau bukan, yang pasti ia selalu merasa ada sakit yang menelusup masuk ke dalam dadanya ketika ia tahu kalau Kibum bahkan jauh lebih senang memberi Donghae hadiah ketimbang dirinya. Jangankan hadiah, senyuman dan tatapan hangat pun tak pernah lagi Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Kibum. Kibumnya ada. Kibumnya dekat. Kibumnya dapat ia lihat. Tapi kenapa ia merasa sosok itu begitu jauh dan tak mampu ia jamah? _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kibumie? Apa salahku?_ Pertanyaan itu yang kerap memenuhi ruang dalam otaknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa alasannya berdiri di ambang pintu lapangan basket indoor sekolah saat ini. Memerhatikan tiap gerakan Kibum yang hampir dua jam penuh ini tidak berhenti memainkan si bondar orange di tangannya. Beberapa temannya bahkan sudah tampak kelelahan dan terduduk lemas di sisi lapangan. Dan Kibum, sedetik pun tak ia lewatkan bahkan untuk menarik nafas sekali pun. Membuat mata Kyuhyun yang sipit semakin menyipit. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kibum.

"YA! Kibum-ah… ada apa denganmu, huh? Berhentilah! Kau mau mati kehabisan nafas, _eoh_?" Donghae berteriak di sisi lapangan. Nafasnya masih terlihat belum stabil. Ia sudah mencoba menghentikan permainan Kibum, yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih hebat, sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi Kibum tampaknya tidak berniat menghakhiri permainannya barang sedetik pun. Bahkan saat teman-temannya yang lain sudah tidak ada yang sanggup melawannya, ia terus bermain sendiri. Tatapan dinginnya membuat Donghae sulit menebak apa yang sedang terjadi dengan teman baiknya itu.

"Setidaknya minumlah dulu. Kau tidak merasa dehidrasi, apa?"

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah pada kami. Jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti ini!"

"Kau berpikir ini cara bunuh diri yang unik, huh? Berhentilah!"

"YA! Park Kibum, berhenti! Kau membuat kami cemas!"

Donghae dan yang lain sudah tidak tahan lagi. Terlebih saat mereka menyadari Kibum mulai batuk-batuk dan kehabisan nafas, tapi ia masih keukeuh mendrible bolanya. Baru saja Donghae memberi kode pada teman-temannya untuk mengepung Kibum dan menghentikan _namja_ itu saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari dan menarik Kibum dalam dekapannya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Donghae untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kibum. Donghae dan ketiga temannya yang lain itu mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan lapangan basket itu.

"Lepas!" Kibum memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat saat ini.

" _Ani."_ Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajah Kibum lebih dalam di dadanya. "Sampai kau mau bicara kenapa kau seperti ini, kenapa kau mendiamkanku seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak menjengukku saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kibumie." Karena hanya dengan cara ini Kyuhyun bisa memaksa Kibum untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang selama ini menyesaki hatinya.

"Kau marah padaku, huh? Karena apa? Karena Jungsoo _Hyung_ lebih menyayangiku? Karena _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ jauh lebih memerhatikanku? Karena kau mendapat hadiah buku dan aku mendapat PSP saat _Hyung_ kembali dari Kanada? KARENA APA, PARK KIBUM? KATAKAN PADAKU!" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Memegang bahu Kibum dengan kuat dan mengguncang tubuh itu dengan keras. Berusaha menyadarkan Kibum dari segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Apa salahkku, Kibumie? Apa salahku padamu?"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat cairan bening melesak keluar dari mata Kibum yang tampak lelah. Sementara air matanya sudah meluncur lebih dulu sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya saat tubuh Kibum terduduk lebih dulu. Kembali ditariknya tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Seolah jika sedetik saja ia melepaskan sentuhannya, tubuh itu akan melebur dan tak mampu lagi dijamahnya.

"Salahmu. Karena aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Seberapa banyak pun kau mengambil semua hal yang kumiliki, aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu." Kibum berujar lirih. Dapat dirasakannya detakan jantung Kyuhyun yang berdegup lebih kencang. Dan setiap detakan itu terasa seperti pedang paling tajam yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya tanpa perasaan.

"Demi Tuhan, bahkan jika semua orang di dunia ini tidak memerhatikanmu, tidak menyayangimu, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menyayangimu, memedulikanmu, dan melakukan apa pun untukmu. Kenapa kau selalu berpikir semua orang hanya menyayangiku, sementara aku, Park Kyuhyun, saudara kembarmu, bahkan lebih menyayangi dirimu ketimbang diriku sendiri!" Kyuhyun terisak hingga dadanya sakit. Dari awal ia sudah tahu kalau inilah alasan Kibum mendiamkannya selama ini.

"Kau mengambil segalanya dariku, Kyu. Kau mengambil segalanya. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu." Tubuh Kibum semakin melemas. Terkulai di bahu adik kembarnya. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan di telinga Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin Kibum mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Kyuhyun.

" _Ani_ , Kibumie. Aku tidak pernah mengambil segalanya darimu. Tidak pernah! Kau salah paham."

"Kau mengambil segalanya, Kyu. Bahkan… kejadian di meja operasi enam tahun yang lalu, masih menjadi mimpi burukku selama ini. Kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa ketakutannya aku saat _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ memaksaku mendonorkan salah satu ginjalku untukmu. Kau tidak pernah tahu kalau selama ini aku kesakitan dan kau tidak pernah memedulikanku. Kau selalu mengira aku mencari perhatian Jungsoo _Hyung_ padahal yang aku inginkan adalah perhatianmu."

Kyuhyun membisu. Jantungnya mulai terasa nyeri.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa-apa, Kyu. Tidak pernah tahu! Bahkan saat aku menunggumu di depan sekolah untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama, kau malah pergi bersama Changmin. _Paboya!_ Sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana caranya aku membencimu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Sakit di dadanya membuat mulutnya terkatup sempurna. Dapat di rasakannya bahunya yang mulai terasa berat pertanda kesadaran Kibum sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir dengan deras saat itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

.

.

 _To be Continue_

 **Makasih yang udah kasih review di chapter sebelumnya. Mian, ne, saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu persatu.**

 **Oya, bagian summary-nya terpaksa saya edit ulang. Maaf bila membuat tak nyaman.**

.

.

You can contact me at

 **nhyea1225**

5467BAFB

Thankuuu… ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Title

 **Belongs to Both of Us**

Chapter : **4**

Author : **Nae**

Rate : **T**

Genre : **Brothership**

Main Cast :

 **Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. Park Jungsoo. And Other**

Disclaimer **: All of you know**

Summary:

" _ **Ah, padahal mereka lahir dan tumbuh bersama. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?"/ "Jungsoo Hyung adalah Hyung terbaik yang kumiliki. /"Kau menyedihkan, Hyung." / "Mwo? Hanya karena itu? Aiisshh… Jinjja. / "Kyu, aku begitu ingin seperti diri**_ **nya** _ **."/ Sekarang beritahu bagaimana caranya aku membencimu, Kyu."/ "Anak ini, kenapa berpikir untuk memberiku benda seperti ini? Pabbo!"/**_

Warning :

 **OOC,typos, ide pasaran dan mudah ditebak, geje, tidak nyambung dan berbagai hal gak penting lainnya.**

.

.

"Jungsoo-ah, bisa tolong bukakan pintu?"

Dengan malas, Jungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. Melepas jas kerjanya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia melangkah mendekati pintu utama. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang nonton saat bel rumah ditekan berkali-kali dengan tak sabar. Membuat ia rasanya ingin melempari sosok—yang ia yakini salah satu dari kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya—yang menekan bel dengan brutal seperti saat ini dengan jitakan tanpa henti.

"YA! Kau ini. Tidak bisa ya sa—Kyuhyun!" Refleks saja Jungsoo menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang limbung ke depannya. "A-apa yang terjadi, huh?" tanya Jungsoo dengan suara bergetar panik. Diliriknya Kibum yang saat ini berada dalam gendongan adik bungsunya itu. Jungsoo cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau Kibum pingsan dan bukan tidur biasa. Dengan segera ia mengambil alih tubuh Kibum, mencoba meringankan beban Kyuhyun yang juga tampak begitu payah.

"Kyunie, _waeyo?"_ Nyonya Park keluar dari dapur begitu gelombang suara Jungsoo yang ia yakini lebih dari 20 KHz itu merambat sampai telinganya. Segera mungkin ia memburu tubuh Kyuhyun. Jungsoo memilih untuk menangani Kibum, memercayakan Kyuhyun pada _eomma_ -nya.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang?" Nyonya Park merangkul Kyuhyun. Memeriksa suhu tubuh putra bungsunya itu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, mencoba meredam segala nyeri yang tengah berpesta-pora dalam tubuhnya. Ia berdiri tegak, meski tidak benar-benar tegak, dan melepaskan rangkulan sang _Eomma_. "Jangan sentuh aku…" Ia berusaha berbica dengan tegas. Namun, hanya suara parau nan lirih yang terdengar.

Nyonya Park menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Berusaha meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh putranya itu. " _Wae_? K-kau kenapa, Kyu?"

"Ja-jangan..hh… pernah menyentuhku! A-aku m…hh.. mem-bencimu!" Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan _eomma_ -nya. Ia berusaha menggapai benda apa pun yang bisa dijadikannya tumpuan. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit, seperti dihimpit berton-ton besi. Jantung dan paru-parunya seakan akan meledak saat itu juga. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk dan beberapa kali juga ia merasa dadanya seperti dihujani peluru. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia ambruk. Beberapa bingkai foto dan hiasan yang terpajang di atas lemari tesenggol tangannya, berjatuhan dan pecah.

"KYUNIE!" Nyonya Park panik. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berhambur memeluk putranya yang ternyata masih mempertahankan kesadarannya itu dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan menyentuhku! Aku… ini… bukan manusia!" Kyuhyun kembali memberontak dalam pelukan _eomma_ -nya. Nyonya Park semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menangis di sela kebingungannya.

"Ke-kenapa… hh…kau… mem-biarkan a-aku hidup, dan mengambil… apa.. yang jadi…hh… hak Kibumie, _Eomma_?"

Sesaat Nyonya Park tercengang mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lafalkan. Pelukannya mengendur, dan Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri. _Namja_ yang seluruh wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan nyeri itu mencoba berdiri. Mencoba melangkah menjauhi _eomma_ -nya yang masih mematung tak percaya dalam posisi yang sama. Wanita paruh baya itu terdiam dalam tangisnya. Tanpa harus bertanya pada siapa pun, ia yang paling tahu dan paling mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tak ingin disentuh olehnya, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun membencinya. Ia tahu, yang paling tahu alasan itu.

"Aigoo… apa yang terjadi? _Eomma_ kenapa, Kyu?" Jungsoo berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha meraih Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk mencari pegangan. Matanya terfokus pada _eomma_ -nya yang masih larut dalam tangisnya.

" _Hyung…_ aku ingin mati saja _…"_ lirih Kyuhyun. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan batuknya. Sesuatu berwarna merah tampak memuncrat dari mulut Kyuhyun. Mengotori kemeja putih Jungsoo. Bola mata Jungsoo membulat sempurna melihat bercak merah itu. Dan di detik berikutnya, kepala Kyuhyun terkulai di dadanya. Dalam kepanikannya Jungsoo berusaha menahan berat badan Kyuhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya bersandar padanya.

"YA! _EOMMA_!"

.

.

"Katakan, Kibumie! Apa yang kau katakan pada Kyuhyun?!"

Langkah Jungsoo terhenti di depan pintu ruangan Yesung Uisa. Tangannya yang hendak memutar handle pintu tertahan seketika. Suara _appa_ -nya yang keras menahan segala pergerakannya. Seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhnya hanya difokuskan pada telinganya. Otaknya yang meski tidak sejenius kedua adiknya dipaksa mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi terus berderet-deret dalam kepalanya.

Tentang kenapa Kyuhyun dan Kibum pulang dalam keadaan kacau.

Tentang kenapa Kibum mengguman tak jelas, berkeringat dingin, dan bergerak gelisah dalam pingsannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tentang kenapa ia menemukan _eomma_ -nya menangis pilu dan terduduk lemas di lantai.

Tentang kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkata ingin mati saja.

Dan tentang kenapa _Appa_ berteriak dengan begitu keras pada Kibum saat ini.

Apa Kibum alasan semua kejadian ini?

Jungsoo memasang telinganya baik-baik. Semakin dirapatkannya tubuhnya pada pintu. Di balik kaca pintu ia mengamati keadaan di dalam ruangan itu.

"katakan, Park Kibum!"

Tuan Park mengguancang tubuh Kibum dengan sedikit keras. Kibum sendiri tampak menunduk dalam dan larut dalam ketidakmengertiannya. Nyonya Park masih menangis di tiga jam terakhir ini. Terlebih begitu mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun berada dalam kondisi terburuk. Yesung Uisa—si pemilik ruangan—mencoba menghentikan aksi Tuan Park yang terbilang cukup kasar. Dokter muda itu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan kekar Tuan Park di bahu Kibum yang ternyata begitu sulit.

" _Aniya,_ _Appa_ …" Kibum meringis. Cengkraman _appa_ -nya terasa nyeri di bahunya. Ia menunduk dalam, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan _appa_ -nya.

 _Emang ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya? Kenapa Appa dan Eomma terlihat begitu marah padaku? Apa aku yang membuat penyakit Kyunie kambuh sampai kondisinya benar-benar kritis?_ Kibum membatin.

Sungguh! Kibum tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Seingatnya, saat itu ia berada di lapangan basket, berbicara banyak hal dengan Kyuhyun, dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa pun lagi. Saat terbangun, ia sudah menemukan Jungsoo di sampingnya. Dan saat itu juga Kakak satu-satunya itu mengajaknya ke rumah sakit, dan berakhir di sini. Di sebuah ruangan Yesung Uisa yang bagi Kibum tampak seperti ruang sidang, dan ia sebagai tersangka sidang itu.

"Bohong! Kau mengatakan soal donor itu, kan?" Nyonya Park tiba-tiba bersuara. Ia menatap Kibum yang masih tertunduk. Di balik pintu sana, Jungsoo tampak mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kau mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun, hn?!"

Kibum masih diam. Pertanyaan _Eomma_ yang sarat akan tuduhan itu menampar hatinya. _Karena itukah Kyuhyun seperti ini?_ Demi Tuhan, Kibum tidak bermaksud menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan memberitahu tentang donor itu. Tidak sama sekali.

"YA! Kibumie! Jangan diam saja! Katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?!" Nyonya Park mengambil alih tubuh Kibum dan mengguncang tubuh itu dengan tak sabar. Melihat hal itu, Jungsoo tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak suka Kibum ditekan seperti itu meski oleh kedua orangtuanya sendiri. Baru saja ia hendak masuk saat suara _eomma_ kembali menahan pergerakannya.

" _Waeyo,_ Kibumie? Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Itu bahkan sudah enam tahun yang lalu. Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja? Apa kau tidak ikhlas mendonorkan ginjalmu untuk saudara kembarmu sendiri, huh? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga apa yang _Eomma_ katakan dulu? Kau senang bila Kyuhyun mati saat itu? Kau tidak ingin Kyuhyun hidup dan mengambil semua perhatian kami, kan? Kenapa kau berpikir sepicik itu? Kau begitu jahat, Kibumie!"

Jungsoo tercekat di tempatnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangan itu memutih. Tidak perlu IQ tinggi untuk mengerti kata-kata _eomma_ -nya. Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terjawab juga. Bukan, bukan pertanyaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi pertanyaan enam tahun lalu yang selama ini berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Pertanyaan yang kerap membuat perasaannya begitu berantakan. Tak terasa cairan bening itu terjun bebas dari balik matanya, menganak sungai di pipinya. Dengan lesu ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Matanya yang penuh dengan air mata menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan sedih namun segala tuntutan tersorot kuat di balik mata bening itu.

" _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , aku mendengar semuanya, dan aku ingin kalian menjelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang juga."

Keadaan membisu. Semua mata, kecuali Kibum yang memilih untuk menunduk, menatap Jungsoo yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu. Suara Tuan dan Nyonya Park tercekat di tenggorokan. Mereka menatap Jungsoo gugup. Selama ini Jungsoolah yang paling mereka hindari untuk tahu tentang masalah yang satu ini.

"Kibumie, kau belum menemui Kyuhyun, kan? _Kajja_ , temuilah dia. _Hyung_ yakin ia akan cepat sadar jika kau menemaninya." Dengan sedikit memaksa, Yesung menarik tangan Kibum dan menariknya keluar ruangan. Ia tidak ingin sepupunya itu terlibat lebih jauh lagi ke dalam perdebatan—yang ia yakini—akan terjadi dalam hitungan detik ini. "Ruang 407. Ingat, _ne_?" Dan dokter muda itu menutup pintu segera setelah memastikan Kibum berjalan ke arah yang seharusnya. Rasa pilu seketika menyelimutinya begitu mengingat bahwa tanpa ada yang tahu, Kibum termasuk salah satu orang yang paling menderita di sini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ merahasiakan ini semua dariku!" Jungsoo menatap sengit kedua orangtuanya. Suaranya berada di nada normal, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan tenang.

Yesung memijit keningnya, ia yang paling tidak nyaman sejak tadi. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan perdebatan yang mengarah ke arah pertengkaran itu.

"Enam tahun lalu, kalian memaksa Kibum mendonorkan ginjalnya, huh? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? _Waeyo,_ _Appa_ , _Eomma_? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Kibumie? Kalian bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan mereka di enam tahun ini."

"Karena kami tidak punya pilihan, Jungsoo-ah. Dan sampai saat ini Kibum tumbuh dengan baik meski dengan satu ginjal. Kibum hanya belum paham, jadi ia mendiamkan Kyuhyun sampai saat ini." Itu suara Nyonya Park. Ia berujar lirih. Berjalan mendekati Jungsoo dengan tertatih. Perasaannya juga tidak kalah terluka saat ini. Dipeluknya tubuh putra pertamanya itu dengan erat. Berharap dengan pelukan itu ketenangan bisa menjamah hati Jungsoo. Meredamkan kemarahan di dalamnya. " _Mianhae_ …"

"Tapi sayangnya tidak sebaik itu, Bibi." Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Sontak seluruh mata berputar ke arahnya.

.

.

Kibum berdiri di depan pintu ruangan bernomor 407 seperti yang Yesung Uisa katakan. Memutar handle pintu dan berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang tempat saudara kembarnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai alat medis di tubuh kurusnya. Menarik kursi lebih dekat dengan ranjang dan terduduk kaku di sana. Bola matanya yang tampak redup dan kehilangan sinar, menatap kosong sosok pucat di hadapannya. Dan beberapa menit ia hamburkan hanya untuk menjerumuskan diri dalam kesunyian, dalam kebiusan, dan dalam kekosongan.

" _Mianhae_ …" lirihan itu akhirnya Kibum lontarkan. Ia benamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas ranjang, di sisi tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kibum tidak tahu kenapa air matanya tak kunjung keluar meski sejak tadi ia begitu ingin menangis. Bahkan kata-kata _eomma_ -nya yang berhasil merobek sadis perasaannya pun tidak mampu membuatnya menangis. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sangat sesak hingga rasanya seperti ada yang menyumbat paru-parunya. Ternyata, menangis dalam hati jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Kyu…" panggil Kibum parau tanpa mengubah posisinya

Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengadu banyak hal pada Kyuhyun tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentang seberapa lebar luka yang baru saja tergurat dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan pada adik kembarnya itu bahwa apa yang _eomma_ -nya tuduhkan adalah kesalahan besar. Ia tidak pernah merasa tak rela mendonorkan salah satu ginjalnya. Tidak sama sekali. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Dan hanya Tuhan dan dirinyalah yang tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun.

Saat itu, enam tahun yang lalu, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ memintanya untuk mendonorkan salah satu ginjalnya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang menggenggam tangannya dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Mereka terlalu fokus pada Kyuhyun tanpa tahu kalau ia juga masih bocah sebelas tahun yang begitu takut dengan alat-alat operasi. Meski begitu, ia tetap meyakinkan hatinya sendiri kalau ia akan bertahan semampunya. Demi keberhasilan operasi. Demi Kyuhyun, _dongsaeng_ -nya yang paling ia sayangi.

Enam tahun yang lalu, selain Tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau hatinya menjerit histeris, memohon perlindungan, berharap orangtuanya datang dan menenangkannya saat untuk pertama kalinya ia memasuki ruang operasi. Selain Tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia berjuang dengan begitu keras untuk melewati detik-detik menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Selain Tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja hanya untuk membuat perhatian semua orang terpusat pada Kyuhyun. Selain Tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau alasannya menarik diri, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun selama enam tahun ini adalah untuk menyembunyikan segala kerapuhannya, segala kelemahannya, dan membuat semua orang lebih memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Karena selain Tuhan, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tersembunyi dalam hati kecil manusia.

" _Kibumie_ …"

Mata Kibum yang sempat menutup selama beberapa detik refleks terbuka begitu suara itu menepi di telinganya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Saudara kembarnya itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Kibum bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan juga melepas masker oksigen yang digunakannya. Kibum rasa, apa yang Yesung _Hyung_ katakan benar. Kyuhyun akan cepat sadar jika ia menemaninya.

Bola mata Kibum yang sempat redup, kembali berbinar begitu melihat senyuman rapi yang tersemat di balik bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya, diterjangnya tubuh itu, dipeluknya tubuh kurus itu dengan erat. Meluapkan rindu yang selama ini terpasung kuat dalam dada. Air mata itu akhirnya membludak juga. Menyisakan sensasi lega dalam hatinya. Kibum menangis, meluapkan segala emosi, kesedihan, kebahagian, dan kerinduan yang sempat memadati sudut-sudut hatinya.

"Kyu… Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, huh? Kenapa kau berpikir kalau kau sudah mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakku? Demi Tuhan, Kyunie… aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan mendonorkan ginjalku padamu. Bahkan jika saat itu _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ memintaku untuk mendonorkan seluruh organ tubuhku, aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Demi Tuhan…"

"Aku tahu, Kibumie. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kau begitu menyayangiku hingga jika saja nyawa bisa didonorkan, kau akan memberikan itu padaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum haru. Diusapnya punggung Kibum dengan lembut. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Kibum terlihat lebih cengeng dan manja padanya. Apa _hyung_ -nya itu benar-benar sedang mencari perhatiannya, _eoh?_ "Kau pasti kena marah _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. _Mian, ne?"_

Kibum tak menjawab. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan menatap bola mata Kibum sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela. Butiran putih tampak berjatuhan di luar sana.

"Kibumie, apa ini salju pertama yang turun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum menghapus air matanya, mengangguk pelan. Saat menuju rumah sakit tadi salju belum turun.

"Saat salju pertama turun, apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh?"

"Menemuimu dan menggenggam tanganmu. Tak akan melepaskannya sampai kau merasa hangat." Kibum berujar. Dulu ia selalu mengatakan hal itu saat salju pertama turun. Apa pun yang terjadi, saat salju pertama turun, Kibum akan menemui Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membagi kehangatan untuk adiknya itu.

"Entah sudah berapa kali musim dingin yang kulalui tanpa genggaman tanganmu. Untuk musim dingin tahun ini, rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskan tanganmu hingga waktu yang cukup lama." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum, menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat. Seolah tidak boleh ada yang melepaskan tangan itu lagi.

Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka larut dalam diam. Menatapi butiran-butiran putih di balik jendela. Saling mentransfer kehangatan, saling melepas kerinduan. Tanpa ada niat untuk saling melepaskan genggaman. Rangkulan hangat menjemput kebahagiaan dan memenuhi relung hati kedua saudara kembar itu. Udara musim dingin tampak enggan menyapa kulit mereka. Salju-salju di luar sana turut tersenyum, ikut berbahagia seolah apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah hal yang paling dinanti.

"Kibumie, sebenarnya aku begitu merindukanmu. Tapi aku lebih merindukan teman kencanku. Bawakan PSP-ku, _ne_?" celetuk Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti keadaan.

"Hn…" Entahlah tiba-tiba saja Kibum merasa begitu mengantuk. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kibumie, kau pingsan, huh?" Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. Memaksa Kibum untuk membuka mata.

" _Ani_. Aku hanya ngantuk dan ingin tidur, Kyu." Mata Kibum terasa semakin berat. Ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur! Kau harus pulang dan membawakanku PSP."

Kibum tak menjawab. Ia merasa tubuhnya diguncang pelan. Tapi matanya terasa begitu berat untuk terbuka.

"YA! Kibumie!"

"Kibumie! Kibumie! Bangunlah!"

"Kibumie! Kau pingsan?"

"Kibumie, ireonna! Jangan buat _Hyung_ cemas, jebal…"

"KIBUMIE!"

.

.

 _Kyuhyun terlahir dalam keadaan tidak sempurna. Seluruh organ penting dalam tubuhnya nyaris tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Seperti kebanyakan bayi kembar lainnya, di mana salah satu di antara mereka tumbuh dengan kesehatan yang buruk. Sampai sekarang Eomma tidak pernah mengerti kenapa semua itu terjadi._

 _Bagi Appa dan Eomma, Kyuhyun tumbuh dan bertahan hingga tujuh belas tahun ini adalah mukjizat terbesar yang Tuhan berikan pada kami. Pada keluarga kami. Itu alasan kenapa kami selalu percaya Tuhan menjaga kita. Karena sesungguhnya, Kyuhyun tumbuh dan bertahan, bukan karena Eomma berhasil merawatnya. Bukan karena Appa berhasil membesarkannya. Tapi karena Tuhan yang begitu menyayangi kita semua hingga menjaga Kyuhyun dan membiarkan ia tetap di sisi kami._

 _Demi Tuhan, Jungsoo-ah… kami tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Kibum. Waktu itu kondisi Kyuhyun kritis dan ia membutuhkan donor ginjal secepatnya. Dan saat itu, Kibumlah satu-satunya harapan kami. Kami berpikir, setidaknya Kibum masih memiliki jantung dan paru-paru yang sehat saat itu. Kami juga percaya Kibum akan tumbuh dengan baik meski hanya dengan satu ginjal. Kami tahu kami begitu egois dan tidak memedulikan perasaan Kibum. Tapi kami berharap kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan kami saat itu._

 _Jungsoo-ah, mianhae… jeongmal mianhae... kami tahu kami egois karena begitu menginginkan kedua anak kami hidup dan tumbuh bersama-sama hingga harus ada yang tersakiti seperti ini._

Kata-kata _Eomma_ mengiringi langkah Jungsoo memasuki ruangan pucat itu. Mata sembabnya tampak memandang sayu kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya yang saat ini menjadi penghuni ruangan itu. Salah satu dari mereka tampak terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat medis di tubuhnya. Dan _dongsaeng_ -nya yang lain tampak tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi, di samping ranjang.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat posisinya dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum lumayan dekat. Ia mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang tampak lembab, kemudian bergantian mengelus rambut Kibum. Kesedihan terpancar dari balik wajah tampan Jungsoo. Demi apa pun, Jungsoo tidak pernah mengira kalau terbangunnya sekat pemisah antara kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya itu adalah karena hal yang begitu kompleks seperti ini. Bukan hal konyol dan sepele seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun kira. Bukan karena PSP, bukan karena buku, bukan karena berebut perhatian, dan bukan juga karena dirinya. Tapi karena hal yang ternyata cukup rumit yang membuat perasaannya juga begitu terluka.

"Kibumie…" Jungsoo memanggil nama adik pertamanya itu. Air mata menggantung di balik mata sipitnya begitu kenyataan pahit yang beberapa jam lalu Yesung Uisa katakan ter- _replay_ sempurna dalam ingatannya.

 _Aku mengira kalian melupakan Kibumie terlalu banyak. Kalian lupa memerhatikannya dan menjaga kesehatannya. Kalian lupa memantau apa saja yang dilakukannya selama enam tahun ini. Kalian lupa mengingatkannya untuk tidak beraktifitas terlalu banyak. Kalian lupa kalau Kibumie hanya memiliki satu ginjal dan tidak boleh beraktifitas terlalu berat. Tapi nyatanya, aku kira Kibumie melakukan banyak aktifitas yang begitu berat selama ini._

 _Waktu Kibum sakit, aku sempat mengambil sample darahnya dan melakukan beberapa tes. Dan dari hasil pemeriksaan itu, Kibum didiagnosa mengalami gagal ginjal yang cukup parah. Saat aku memberitahunya, ia hanya mengatakan akan memberitahu keluarganya sendiri dan melarangku memberitahu kalian. Dari awal aku sudah menduga kalau Kibum tidak akan memberitahu kalian soal ini semua._

Jungsoo memeluk Kibum dengan erat. "Kibumie…" Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Dipeluknya dengan protektif adiknya yang paling tertutup itu. Begitu tertutup hingga Jungsoo tidak pernah tahu kalau ada luka yang menganga lebar dalam hati adik pertamanya itu. Luka yang sampai saat ini masih membekas dan mungkin masih terasa nyeri.

" _Mianhae,_ Kibumie… _Mianhae_ … _Hyung_ tidak pernah mencoba melihat lebih jauh apa yang ada dalam dirimu." Jungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya lebih kuat. Mencium puncak kepala Kibum dengan sayang. Kibum tampak tidak terusik dengan apa yang Jungsoo lakukan. Membuat Jungsoo mengernyit. Selama ini, Kibum bukan tipe orang yang susah dibangunkan seperti Kyuhyun. Adik pertamanya itu akan mudah bangun meski hanya dengan sentuhan kecil pun.

"YA! Kibumie!" Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Dinguncangnya tubuh Kibum dengan lembut.

"Kibumie! Kibumie! Bangunlah!" Tidak ada respon apa pun dari Kibum.

"Kibumie! Kau pingsan?" Jungsoo cemas. Ia mengguncang tubuh Kibum lebih kuat.

"Kibumie, ireonna! Jangan buat _Hyung_ cemas, jebal…"

"KIBUMIE!" Jungsoo mulai panik.

.

.

Kibum membuka matanya perlahan saat suara itu terdengar memekakan telinganya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Bola matanya berputar untuk beberapa detik. Begitu menyadari posisinya saat ini, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya. Dan raut kecewa tercetak jelas di balik wajah tampannya saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun masih dalam kondisi yang sama sejak ia memasuki ruangan tadi. _Hanya mimpi._ Hatinya membatin pilu. Sesak yang sempat menguap itu kembali lagi. Ditatapnya wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

"Kibumie…" Jungsoo memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Kibum baru sadar kalau ada Jungsoo di dekatnya. " _Hyung_ membangunkanmu, ya? _Mian, ne_?"

Kibum tidak merespon. Ia masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan sejuta harapan bahwa saat inilah ia tengah bermimpi. Lantas setelah itu dilemparkannya tatapannya ke arah jendela. Ketiadaan butiran putih di balik jendela membuktikan bahwa ia berada dalam realita yang sesungguhnya. Rasanya Kibum ingin menangis mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun masih dalam kondisi yang sama. Tapi, entah kenapa air mata itu tidak mudah ia keluarkan, tak seperti dalam mimpinya tadi.

" _Eomma_ pasti sedang panik. Jangan dipikirkan, _ne?"_ Jungsoo kembali memeluk Kibum begitu tidak ada respon apa pun dari _namja_ itu. Membuatnya begitu cemas. Ia takut Kibum benar-benar terpukul dengan kata-kata _Eomma_ beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kibum menarik nafas panjang. Dengan perlahah ia melepaskan pelukan Jungsoo dan berdiri dari duduknya. " _Hyung_ , aku mau pulang dan mengambil beberapa keperluan Kyuhyun. Kau mau nitip sesuatu?"

Untuk beberapa detik Jungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang terdengar begitu dingin. Jangan lupakan ekspresi datar di balik wajahnya. Semuanya membuat Jungsoo merasa kesedihan dalam hatinya semakin memuncak. Kibum terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. " _Ani_. Jangan lama-lama. Segera kembali dan temani Kyunie, _arraseo_?"

" _Ne_ , _Hyung_ …" Kibum mengangguk singkat dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Dari aroma dan halusnya tangan itu, Kibum tidak perlu repot-repot menebak siapa yang tiba-tiba saja menghangatkan jiwanya itu.

" _Mianhae, Kibumie… jeongmal mianhae_ … _Eomma_ benar-benar minta maaf. _Eomma_ tidak pernah tahu kalau kau begitu menderita selama ini." Nyonya Park melirih panjang. Di usapnya punggung Kibum. Tuan Park tidak ingin melewatkan bagiannya. Ia mengusap rambut Kibum dengan sayang. Tangan kekarnya yang tadi sempat menyakiti Kibum mengatakan penyesalan tanpa ujung dalam usapannya. Jungsoo yang saat ini berdiri di samping ranjang Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat hal itu. Dan Changmin yang datang bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Park menatap bingung adegan di hadapannya.

"Aku mau pulang dan mengambil beberapa keperluan Kyuhyun. Kalian mau nitip sesuatu?" Kibum melepaskan pelukan _eomma_ -nya dan melontarkan pertanyaan serupa seperti yang ia lontarkan pada Jungsoo. Dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah yang sama. Membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Park sesaat terpaku dan menggeleng kaku.

" _Keurae…"_ Kibum melenggang pergi.

"Kibumie…" Nyonya Park menggenggam tangan Kibum. Menahan putra keduanya itu untuk pergi.

" _Gwaenchanha._ Aku akan pulang sebentar dan segera kembali untuk menemani Kyuhyun." Kibum menepis tangan Nyonya Park dengan pelan lantas melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan keluarganya plus Changmin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Apa dia marah pada kita?" Nyonya Park menatap Tuan Park dengan sedih.

Tuan Park menggeleng pelan dan merangkul istrinya itu dengan kuat. "Biarkan saja dia marah. Memang seharusnya seperti itu, sayang. Kita telah menghancurkan hidupnya selama ini. Jika dia tidak marah, kita akan menanggung penyesalan seumur hidup kita."

Changmin yang paling tidak mengerti apa-apa, menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh. Entah dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja langkhanya menuntun ia untuk menyusul Kibum. Ada sesuatu yang berbisik dalam hatinya dan menyuruhnya menemani _namja_ yang saat ini menjadi teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kibum-ah, aku temani kau pulang, _ne_?" seru Changmin saat ia berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Kibum. Senyumnya tergurat dengan begitu lebar di wajahnya.

Kibum tak menjawab. Tidak menoleh juga.

"Aiissh, kau ini dingin sekali. Diam berarti setuju, _eoh_?" Changmin nyerocos. Kibum menghela nafas pendek, perasaannya masih diliputi kekecewaan dan ia terlalu malas meladeni Changmin. Jadi biarkan saja _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melakukan apa yang mau dilakukannya.

.

.

 _Kibumie… Sebenarnya aku lahir dalam keadaan kuat. Sangat kuat. Hanya saja, seluruh kekuatan yang kupunya kupercayakan padamu. Semuanya karena aku ingin kita selalu bersama. Aku ingin kau selalu menggenggam kuat tanganku. Aku ingin sejengkal pun tak ada jarak antara kita._

Kibum melangkah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ruangan bernuansa biru itu tidak serapi kamarnya. Itu yang membuat Kibum tidak terlalu suka tidur di kamar Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun ingin tidur bersamanya, Kibum lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamarnya meski pada akhirnya kamarnya yang menjadi berantakan karena ulah adik kembarnya itu.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Tidak banyak berubah. Bahkan foto ia dan Kyuhyun masih terpajang kokoh di dinding di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun begitu lucu di foto itu. Membuat Kibum merasa kerinduannya semakin berakar kuat dalam dada. Ia melangkah mendekati meja belajar Kyuhyun, mengambil PSP yang tergeletak sembarang di atas tumpukan buku. Dalam mimpinya, Kyuhyun memintanya untuk mengambil hadiah pemberian Jungsoo itu.

 _Kibumie…_

 _Ini salju pertama yang turun ke bumi. Butiran putih itu menghantarkan sejuta harapan hampa ke dalam dadaku. Kau tahu? Aku begitu merindukan dirimu. Merindukan dirimu dengan sangat banyak. Aku mengitung tiap detik yang terlewati, berharap kau menghapus jarak yang sudah tercipta dan kembali menggenggam erat jemariku yang sudah membeku._

Kibum membalikan badannya setelah puas membereskan meja belajar Kyuhyun yang tampak berantakan. Setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu lupa menutup pintu lemari. Kibum hendak menutup pintu lemari itu saat bola matanya menangkap sesuatu di dalam lemari itu. Perlahan ia menyibakan beberapa pakaian yang menggantung di dalam sana. Dan sejurus kemudian ia mengeluarkan semua pakaian Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Tidak sabar ingin melihat apa yang ada di balik baju-baju itu.

Dan ia terpaku. Lama.

 _Kibumie…_

 _Apakah ini benar-benar salju pertama yang turun, huh? Aku merasa tengah bermimpi saat ini. Tapi genggaman tanganmu terasa begitu nyata dalam jiwa. Memberi kehangatan yang selama ini tak lagi ada. Rasanya jika ini hanya mimpi, aku ingin tidur selamanya. Tapi, begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu. Tentang seberapa banyak aku menyayangimu…_

"Sebanyak itulah…"

Kibum tersadar begitu suara cempreng itu bertepi di telinganya. Tidak berniat menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara, ia memilih untuk menyentuh apa yang sejak tadi membuatnya nyaris tak bergerak. Kotak dengan bungkus kado berbagai warna juga berbagai ukuran dari yang kecil, sedang, dan besar tampak bertumpuk di dalam lemari itu.

"Tiap hari ulang tahun kalian, tiap kali kau juara kelas, juara basket, juara olimpiade, hari natal, bahkan hari valentine, Kyuhyun selalu memaksaku untuk mengantarnya membeli hadiah untukmu. Dan besoknya ia selalu datang dengan raut wajah kecewa padaku sambil bilang, "Changmin-ah! Kau tahu? Aku gagal lagi. Aku selalu gugup saat mau memberikan hadiah-hadiah itu. _Aigoo…_ kenapa aku _pabo_ sekali! _Waeyo?_ Dia bahkan bukan _yeojachingu_ -ku". Dia selalu bilang seperti itu. Sama percis sampai aku hafal dialognya."

" _Wae?"_ Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Dipeluknya salah satu hadiah itu. Hadiah yang Kibum ingat adalah hadiah yang Kyuhyun bawa malam itu. Hadiah berwarna biru yang sempat jatuh karena tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Kyuhyun. Sesak itu semakin mencengkram kuat dadanya.

 _Kibumie…_

 _Janji kau akan menemuiku saat salju pertama turun, ne?_

Perlahan, dengan tangan gemetar Kibum membuka kotak berukuran sedang itu. Changmin yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu berjalan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Memerhatikan Kibum dalam diam.

"Anak ini, kenapa berpikir untuk memberiku benda seperti ini? Pabo!" Kibum menggumam pelan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat baju hangat berwarna marun yang saat ini barada dalam genggamannya. Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya menangis pilu begitu tulisan di balik kertas yang terselip bersama hadiah itu dibacanya.

 _Kibumie… Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering sakit. Sebentar lagi musim dingin, dan pastikan kau tidak kedinginan dengan baju hangat ini. Jangan sakit, arraseo? Saranghae, Kibumie…_

Kibum menangis sampai dadanya nyeri. Air mata yang sejak tadi membendung di matanya akhirnya membludak juga. Mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang tampak pucat. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Begitu kacau dan berantakan. Bayang-bayang Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis di tubuhnya membingkai di mata Kibum. Kerinduan itu semakin membuat jiwanya sesak. Selama ini, terlalu banyak yang ia lewatkan. Selama ini, terlalu besar rasa gengsi dan egois yang menuhankan perasaan mereka. Padahal mereka saling sayang, mereka saling memerhatikan, mereka saling ingin menghapus spasi-spasi yang dengan begitu tega memisahkan mereka.

Changmin tersenyum di sela tangis Kibum. Perasaannya begitu lega. Ia menatap Kibum sebentar dan berjalan mendekati satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu. Membuka tirainya dan ia mengguman pelan, "salju…"

Kibum terkesiap begitu mendengar kata itu. Matanya yang masih dipenuhi _liquid_ bening itu ikut memandang keadaan di luar. Benar. Butiran putih tampak berjatuhan di luar sana. Itu adalah kode keras untuk ia mengambil langkah dan menghapus jarak itu, merobohkan benteng keegoisan yang memisahkan ia dan saudara kembarnya. Dengan tak sabar, meski tertatih, Kibum berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menanggalkan mantel yang sejak tadi dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan baju hangat pemberian Kyuhyun. Changmin dengan segera mengikuti Kibum dari belakang.

"Kyunie… Tunggu aku, ne? Saat salju pertama turun, aku akanmenemuimu dan menggenggam tanganmu. Tak akan melepaskannya sampai kau merasa ha—Ugh!" Kata-kata Kibum terpotong seiring langkahnya yang terhenti di ambang pintu utama kediaman keluarga Park itu. Satu tangannya memegang gagang pintu dengan erat, sementara tangan lainnya mencengkram perutnya dengan kuat. Sakit itu tiba-tiba menusuk di bagian perut sebelah kanannya.

"Kibum-ah? _Gwaenchana_?" Changmin merangkul tubuh Kibum yang sudah terduduk.

Kibum tak menjawab. Sibuk dengan segala sakitnya. Ia sudah ditemani penyakit ini sejak beberapa bulan ke belakang, tapi saat sakit seperti ini, gagal ginjal itu sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berteman olehnya. Ia selalu payah dan kalah oleh sakit itu. Keringat dingin berlomba keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya seiring rasa nyeri yang semakin kerap menyiksanya. Nafasnya mulai terdengar tidak beraturan diiringi kegelapan yang perlahan mengambil alih seluruh cahaya dalam penglihatannya.

Changming menahan tubuh Kibum yang hampir tersungkur ke depan. "Kyu… harusnya kau yang menemui Kibum, bukan Kibum yang menemuimu. Kau mau membuat Jungsoo _Hyung_ menangis dan ikut menyusul kalian juga, eoh?" Changmin nyerocos tak jelas dalam kepanikannya. Ia mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

.

.

 **Sebelumnya maaf ya, kalau aku selalu aja gak bisa membalas review-review yang masuk. Jujur aku suka bingung gimana balesnya. Hhehe…**

 **Dan… meskipun aku gak begitu memaksa kalian untuk kasih review, aku tetap membaca review-reviewnya dan aku sangat senaaaaaaaanng sekali kalian mau menyempatkan untuk kasih review. Karena tanpa kalian—yang kasih review tentu saja—sadari kalian adalah alasan pertama yang membuat cerita super random ini tetap lanjut.**

 **Jadi, thankuuuu untuk Review-nya… ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di chapter kemarin, ada yang salah. "** _ **Selama tujuh tahun ini ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Kibum." .**_ **Maksud aku itu enam tahun. Mian, ne kalau buat bingung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti dan mau ditanyakan, you can contact me at (twitter : (et)nhyea1225 facebook: Nae (nhyea1225 (et) ) bbm: 5467BAFB )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomawo**


	5. Chapter 5

Title

 **Belongs to Both of Us**

Chapter : **Final**

Author : **Nae**

Rate : **T**

Genre : **Brothership**

Main Cast :

 **Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum. Park Jungsoo. And Other**

Disclaimer **: All of you know**

Summary:

" _ **Ah, padahal mereka lahir dan tumbuh bersama. Tapi kenapa seperti ini?"/ "Jungsoo Hyung adalah Hyung terbaik yang kumiliki. /"Kau menyedihkan, Hyung." / "Mwo? Hanya karena itu? Aiisshh… Jinjja. / "Kyu, aku begitu ingin seperti diri**_ **nya** _ **."/ Sekarang beritahu bagaimana caranya aku membencimu, Kyu."/ "Anak ini, kenapa berpikir untuk memberiku benda seperti ini? Pabbo!"/**_

Warning :

 **OOC,typos, ide pasaran dan mudah ditebak, geje, tidak nyambung dan berbagai hal gak penting lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changmin-ah…"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau malah menghubungiku? Kenapa tidak menghubungi Jungsoo _Hyung_ atau Yesung _Hyung_ saja?"

"Karena aku tidak punya nomor ponsel mereka. _Wae_?"

"Hanya saja, aku tidak suka melihat Kibum seperti ini. Rasanya, saat kau meneleponku dan bilang Kibum pingsan, aku benar-benar panik dan nyaris seperti ingin pingsan juga."

"Jangan terlalu dramatis begitu."

"Entahlah… tapi selama ini, aku yang paling tahu seberapa banyak Kibum menderita."

Dan keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Donghae-ah…"

"Hn?"

"Aku merasa mereka ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama-sama."

"Mana mungkin? Mereka lahir dan tumbuh bersama. Aku yakin, saat ini Tuhan hanya sedang menguji kebersamaan mereka untuk mengetahui seberapa besar mereka saling menyayangi."

"Rasanya, hatiku turut terluka melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di balik wajah Kyuhyun."

"Jangan terlalu dramatis begitu."

"Jangan meniru kata-kataku, _pabo_!"

Percakapan dengan nada datar, ekspresi datar, dan pandangan datar itu terjadi di lorong rumah sakit sore itu. Baik Changmin mau pun Donghae sama-sama membiarkan bola mata mereka terfokus ke arah kaca ruangan yang saat ini dihuni oleh kedua teman mereka.

"Kenapa Kibum harus pingsan saat Kyuhyun sadar, eoh?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi roda, di samping ranjang tempat Kibum berbaring. Kyuhyun tampak menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat. Dia sama-sama sedang sakit, tapi sudah hampir tiga jam ini namja itu menemani Kibum dalam posisi yang sama.

"Karena mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama-sama." Changmin menjawab asal. Berhasil mengalihkan tatapan Donghae padanya.

Sebenarnya Donghae tidak ingin mengiyakan jawaban Changmin. Hanya saja, ia merasa—mungkin—memang seperti itu. Kyuhyun sadar saat Kibum meninggalkannya dan pulang ke rumah. Saat Kyuhyun menanti-nanti Kibum untuk menemuinya, seperti yang Jungsoo katakan, bahwa Kibum akan pulang cepat dan menemaninya, Kyuhyun malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit kalau Kibumnya kembali ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan pingsan dan kondisi yang buruk. Apa memang yang Changmin katakan itu— _Ani!_ Donghae menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun dan Kibum pasti akan selalu bersama. Ia yakin itu.

"Kenapa kalian di luar? Kenapa tidak ikut jagain Kibum di dalam juga?"

Baik Donghae maupun Changmin sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Nyonya park tampak berdiri di hadapan mereka. Matanya yang sembab hasil menangis seharian ini tampak memandang kedua teman anak-anaknya itu.

"Kyuhyun…" Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih belum berubah posisi di dalam sana. "Hanya ingin berdua dengan Kibum. Kami tidak ingin mengganggunya." Changmin mengangguk setuju. Nyonya Park turut melemparkan pandangannya ke kaca ruangan itu. Demi Tuhan, kondisi Kyuhyun bahkan belum pulih sepenuhya. Ia juga harus banyak istirahat. Meski dokter bilang masa kritis Kyuhyun sudah lewat, tidak seharusnya orang sakit menjaga orang sakit.

Nyonya Park menarik nafas dalam dan segera berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Kibum dirawat. Perlahan ia mendekati Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah membenamkan wajahnya di balik tangan Kibum yang digenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

"Sayang…" Nyonya Park menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam pelan. Setelah tahu kondisi Kibum seperti sekarang, sikap dingin Kyuhyun pada _Eomma_ dan _appa_ -nya semakin berkembang biak saja. Kyuhyun benar-benar marah pada kedua orangtuanya. Membuat Nyonya Park begitu sedih dan terpukul.

"Kau harus istirahat, Sayang…"

"Aku istirahat di sini saja," ketus Kyuhyun tanpa berminat mengubah posisinya dan menatap _eomma_ -nya barang sejenak. Ia menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat. Menciumnya beberapa kali. Beberapa tetes air matanya jatuh membasahi tangan itu. Betapa kesedihan memeluk erat hatinya saat ini. Memeluknya hingga sesak dan perih. Ia bahkan sudah tersenyum bahagia begitu Jungsoo _Hyung_ bilang kalau Kibum menunggunya sampai tertidur saat ia pingsan. Ia begitu senang saat Jungsoo _Hyung_ bilang kalau Kibum pulang sebentar untuk membawa keperluannya. Kebahagiaannya buncah begitu tahu kalau ternyata Kibum masih memedulikannya, masih perhatian padanya. Dan kebahagiaannya semakin bersinar terang saat ia tahu kalau salju pertama benar-benar turun. Ia begitu berharap Kibum segera kembali menemuinya. Tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti saat ini.

"Kyunie… _Eomma_ butuh waktu berdua dengan Kibumie."

" _Ani._ Aku takut _Eomma_ menyakitinya lagi." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Seolah menjaga Kibum dari segala hal yang bisa menyakitinya.

"Kyunie… _Jebal_! _Eomma_ butuh waktu bersamanya."

" _Ani._ Tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menyakitinya lagi. Tidak akan, _Eomma_."

"Demi Tuhan, Kyunie… _Eomma_ ke sini bukan untuk menyakiti Kibumie. Demi Tuhan! _Eomma_ hanya ingin menggenggam tangannya seperti yang kau lakukan. _Jebal,_ Kyunie… kau boleh marah, kau boleh membenci _Eomma_ , kau boleh memaki _Eomma_ , kau boleh berkata apa pun tentang _eomma_ -mu yang _pabo_ ini. Kau—" Nyonya Park menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping kursi roda Kyuhyun. Ditautkannya kedua tangannya di depan dada, tampak memohon di hadapan putra bungsunya itu. Ia terisak hebat. "–Kau boleh melakukan apa pun, asal _Eomma_ mohon untuk kali ini saja beri _Eomma_ waktu bersamanya. _Eomma_ ingin menggenggam tangannya, _eomma_ ingin mencium keningnya, _eomma_ ingin membelai rambutnya, _eomma_ ingin bernyanyi untuknya, _eomma_ ingin melakukan apa yang selalu _eomma_ lakukan padamu saat kau sakit, Kyunie. _Eomma_ ingin melakukannya juga untuk Kibumie. _Jebal,_ Kyunie…"

Kyuhyun diam. Mendengar penuturan _eomma_ -nya membuat dadanya seperti dipenuhi polusi dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit. Perlahan tapi pasti, seluruh kenangan itu melesak keluar dalam ingatannya. Dipaksa untuk diputar kembali.

" _ **Kyunie…"**_

" _ **Ne?"**_

" _ **Sebenarnya lagu apa yang eomma nyanyikan untukmu? Setiap kau sakit, eomma selalu menyanyikan lagu itu."**_

" _ **Memangnya kenapa?"**_

" _ **Suara Eomma sangat merdu. Ia tidak pernah bernyanyi untukku."**_

" _ **Suara Eomma membuatku ngantuk."**_

" _ **Itu karena suaranya bagus. Ah, rasanya aku ingin sakit juga biar eomma mau menyanyikan lagu itu untukku."**_

" _ **Mwo? Jangan pabo, Kibumie!"**_

" _ **Tapi… kalau aku yang sakit, apa Eomma akan melakukanya untukku juga?"**_

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sampai aku kembali." Kyuhyun memutar kursi rodanya. Kenangan beberapa tahun silam itu mau tidak mau meluluhkan keegoisan hatinya. Tatapan polos Kibum dulu yang penuh dengan harapan tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya. Membuat ia rasanya tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan itu. Meski dalam hati, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kibum barang seinci pun. Rasanya ia terlampau takut jika harus pergi jauh-jauh dari Kibum. Padahal ruangan mereka hanya terpisah oleh tiga ruangan lainnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruanganmu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Donghae langsung mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang entah sejak kapan memasuki ruangan itu tampak menatap sayu ke arah Kibum sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuhyun hendak memprotes tindakan Donghae yang cukup mengejutkannya. Namun _Namja_ Lee itu segera mungkin menghentikan protesannya dan berujar santai, "selalu ada alasan di balik sebuah kejadian, Kyu. Dulu aku berpikir Paman dan Bibi hanya menyangimu, tidak dengan Kibum. Tapi, sekarang aku mulai paham semuanya. Mereka menyayangi kalian berdua. Sangat menyayangi kalian. Apa yang mereka lakukan enam tahun lalu, semata-mata adalah untuk membuat kalian hidup dan tumbuh bersama. Jika mereka tidak melakukan itu, aku yakin Kibum tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. Jika mereka tidak melakukan itu, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggenggam tangan Kibum seperti saat ini. Meski cara mereka cukup salah, tapi niat mereka murni, Kyu. Untuk membuat kalian hidup bahagia. Jadi, berhentilah marah pada mereka. Mereka sangat menyayangimu…"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mencerna baik-baik kata-kata Donghae. Mereka memasuki ruangan berlabel 407 itu. Kyuhyun masih diam bahkan saat Donghae membantunya berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Hae-ah…" panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia menatap Donghae yang tengah menarik selimut hingga dadanya.

"Istirahatlah! Aku akan pulang sebentar dan kembali untuk menjagamu sampai Jungsoo _Hyung_ datang. Oya, Changmin bilang dia pulang dan akan ke sini lagi besok sepulang sekolah." Dan setelah itu, _namja_ yang sempat Kyuhyun kira begitu polos dan kekanakan itu meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri bersama ribuan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya kalau Donghae ternyata begitu dewasa dan bijaksana.

.

.

Donghae pergi sekitar dua puluh menit, dan selama itu Kyuhyun memilih menatapi langit-langit ruangan dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia dipaksa memikirkan banyak hal hingga kepalanya terasa penat dan dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Baru saja ia hendak menutup mata saat Donghae membuka pintu dengan setumpuk hadiah di tangannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat hadiah-hadiah di tangan Donghae.

"Jujur saja, aku selalu penasaran ingin melihat apa isi kado-kado ini." Donghae menaruh tumpukan kado itu di atas nakas. Kyuhyun menarik badan dan menyandarkannya di kepala ranjang. Sesekali ia meringis sambil memegangi dadanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingat kalau ranjang rumah sakit tempatnya berbaring saat ini sebuah _electric bed._

"Hadiah-hadiah ini kenapa dibawa ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap tumpukan hadiah itu. Melihat itu semua membuat Kyuhyun ingat semua hadiah untuk Kibum yang ia simpan di balik lemari. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Kibum sudah menemukan hadiah-hadiah itu. Kibum mengenakan baju hangat pemberiannya saat Changmin dan Donghae membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun cukup bahagia melihat baju hangat itu meski perasaannya tak karuan saat tahu Kibum dalam kondisi yang buruk.

"Tentu saja karena ini milikmu, pabo!"

"Milikku? Apa hadiah-hadiah ini yang selalu Kibum berikan padamu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Setahunya hadiah-hadiah itu yang pernah Kibum berikan pada Donghae.

"Kau pikir siapa aku? _Yeojachingu_ -nya? Dia bahkan memberiku hadiah ini bukan di hari ulang tahunku."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Lama.

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae menghela nafas lelah. Ayolah, Kyuhyun itu memiliki IQ yang tinggi. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. "Kyuhyun-ah…" Donghae duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Di raihnya bahu _namja_ itu, dan ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata caramel itu. "Dengar baik-baik, _arra_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

"Selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian. Dan aku baru tahu alasan Kibum menjauhimu selama ini adalah karena kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Meski aku yakin bukan itu alasan Kibum sebenarnya."

"Kyu… Kibum sangat menyayangimu. Benar-benar menyayangimu! Dalam diamnya, ia selalu memerhatikanmu, selalu memedulikanmu, selalu mencemaskanmu, dan selalu menomorsatukanmu. Kibum selalu berusaha memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini padamu meski pada akhirnya selalu gagal dan ia berikan hadiahnya padaku. Beruntung aku begitu peka dan cukup pintar untuk tahu kalau sebenarnya hadiah-hadiah itu untukmu hingga aku tidak membukanya begitu saja. Aku selalu berpikir akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan ini semua."

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Donghae meraih kado terakhir yang Kibum berikan kemarin padanya. "Awalnya aku berpikir kalau Kibum akan berhasil memberikan hadian ini padamu." Ia menghadapkan kotak dengan bungkus kado yang tidak terlalu rapi itu pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menerimanya dan menatap baik-baik hadiah itu. Mencoba menebak apa yang ada dalam kotak berukuran sedang itu.

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tahu ia sedang menunggumu, mungkin aku akan mencegahmu pergi bersama Changmin dan menyuruhmu menemuinya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan meninggalkannya begitu saja karena aku berpikir dia sedang menunggu Jung _Ahjussi._ Kau tahu? Ia menunggumu sampai malam, Kyu. Jika saja waktu itu aku tidak disuruh menjemput Yesung _Hyung_ , aku tidak akan melewati sekolah dan tidak akan tahu kalau dia masih berdiri di sana. Ia berhasil dibujuk pulang setelah aku bilang bahwa kau sudah pulang bersama Changmin. Tubuhnya dingin dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Dan… ia menangis. Seumur hidupku itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Seandainya kau melihat betapa sedihnya ia saat itu, Kyu…" Donghae jeda sejenak. Mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin. Bayangan wajah Kibum melintas dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun tak bersuara. Matanya yang sudah basah masih menatap hadiah di tangannya.

"Dia bilang, "Padahal aku ingin minta maaf dan berbicara lebih dulu padanya. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku hanya ingin memberinya kado ulang tahun. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sulit, hae-ah?" Sumpah, Kyu… itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis untuk Kibum."

Kyuhyun menangis lebih pilu. Ia mencengkram kado itu dengan erat hingga kado itu tampak kusut. "Hae-ah… bawa aku ke ruangan Kibumie. Bawa aku ke sana."

"Tapi kau harus istirahat, Kyu…"

" _Ani._ Bawa aku ke sana. Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya lagi." Kyuhyun berusaha turun dari ranjang dengan tak sabar. Tidak memedulikan sakit yang sejak tadi terasa menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

" _Ne,_ Kyu… pelan-pelanlah." Donghae menyerah, dibantunya Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi roda.

.

.

 _Snowflake… snowflake…_

 _Little snowflake… little snowflake…_

 _Falling from the sky…_

 _Snowflake… snowflake…_

 _Little Snowflake… Little snowflake…_

 _Falling… falling… falling… falling_

 _Falling… falling… falling…falling…_

 _Falling on my head…_

 _Snowflake… snowflake…_

 _Little sno—_

Nyanyian itu terhenti seiring terbukanya pintu ruang VIP itu. Si pemilik suara sontak bungkam, melepas genggaman tangannya di jemari Kibum, dan berdiri dengan tergesa. Kehadiran _namja_ di hadapannya memaksa ia untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya. Padahal ia belum puas. Tidak akan pernah puas berada dekat-dekat dengan putranya. Penyesalan itu seolah tak ada ujungnya dan membuat ia rasanya ingin menebus semua khilafnya dengan senantiasa menemani putra keduanya itu.

"Kyunie…" panggil Nyonya Park begitu Donghae mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Kibum.

"Aku ingin istirahat di sini dan tidur bersama Kibumie." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba naik ke atas ranjang tempat Kibum berbaring. Di sela kebingungannya, Donghae membantu Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang dan sedikit menggeser posisi Kibum dengan sangat hati-hati. Nyonya Park menggantung infus yang Kyuhyun gunakan di tiang yang sama dengan tiang insfus Kibum, dan meletakkan kado yang Kyuhyun bawa di atas nakas. Beruntung ranjang itu cukup besar dan muat untuk tubuh kedua saudara kembar itu. Lagipula tubuh mereka sama-sama kurus dan kecil.

Kyuhyun langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kibum yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kehadirannya. Ditatapnya wajah pucat yang saat ini ditemani masker oksigen itu dengan rinci. Tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya kalau Kibum akan mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya. Berteman dengan alat-alat medis yang kerap membuatnya begitu frustasi.

"Kyu… kami keluar, _ne_?" Nyonya Park bersuara. Ia hendak melangkah dan meninggalkan ruangan saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, menahan langkahnya. Donghae terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar lebih dulu.

" _Eomma_ … _mianhae,"_ tutur Kyuhyun tulus. Dipandangnya wajah sayu _eomma_ -nya dengan penuh penyesalan. Kyuhyun sadar tidak seharusnya ia bersikap kasar pada _eomma_ -nya. Kyuhyun sadar kalau perkataan Donghae benar. _Eomma_ begitu menyayanginya, begitu menyayangi Kibum. Jika donor itu tidak dilakukan, mungkin baik Kibum maupun dirinya, tidak akan pernah punya alasan untuk hidup. Karena untuknya, alasan ia bertahan selama ini adalah Kibum. Dan ia yakin Kibum juga sama.

Nyonya Park tak mengucapkan apa pun, tapi senyum dan anggukannya menandakan bahwa ia bahagia mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Jangan pergi. Bernyanyilah untukku dan Kibumie, _ne_?"

Nyonya Park kembali mengangguk. Kali ini lebih semangat. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang yang tersisa. Dibelainya rambut Kyuhyun dan Kibum secara bergantian. Dan di sela isak tangisnya, ia mulai bersenandung kembali. Mengiringi kedua jagoannya ke alam mimpi yang mungkin jauh lebih menenangkan. Meski setiap kali mata kedua putranya itu tertutup, ia selalu merasa berdiri di tengah-tengah gelombang ketakutan.

 _Snowflake… snowflake…_

 _Little snowflake… little snowflake…_

 _Falling from the sky…_

 _Snowflake… snowflake…_

 _Little Snowflake… Little snowflake…_

 _Falling… falling… falling… falling_

 _Falling… falling… falling…falling…_

 _Falling on my nose…_

Disela nyanyian serak _Eomma_ yang diiringi isak tangis, Kyuhyun melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di perut Kibum. Ditatapnya kembali wajah itu sebelum akhirnya ia benamkan seluruh wajahnya di pundak _Hyung_ -nya itu. Menikmati wangi khas _namja_ itu. Air matanya meleleh menyadari ketidaktahuannya tentang Kibum. Ribuan hingga jutaan maaf ingin rasanya ia lafalkan untuk saudara kembarnya itu.

" _Mianhae,_ Kibumie… selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu. _Mianhae_ … cepat bangun, _ne_? Kau janji akan menemuiku jika salju pertama turun. Kau jangan seperti ini. Hadiahmu sudah ada padaku. Bangunlah, dan kita buka bersama. Kalau hadiahnya jelek, akan kupukul kepalamu. _Kajja_ … bangunlah, Kibumie…" Kyuhyun melirih dalam tangis. Baju pasien yang Kibum kenakan sampai basah karena air matanya. _Eomma_ tidak berujar apa pun dan terus bernyanyi meski, kata-kata Kyuhyun yang sempat bertepi di telinganya membuat hatinya begitu sesak, dan air matanya melesak semakin banyak. Lagu yang dinyanyikannya bahkan sudah tak berirama, berlomba dengan isak tangisnya yang pilu.

"Aku menunggumu di sini, Kibumie. Pulanglah ke sini… jangan menungguku di tempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Kubilang jangan pernah lagi menungguku seperti tempo hari… pulanglah dan temui aku, Kibumie. Aku mohon…" Tangis Kyuhyun semakin pecah hingga dadanya benar-benar nyeri.

Nyonya Park akhirnya menyerah. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia berlari keluar ruangan bersamaan saat pintu ruangan terbuka. Jungsoo yang baru saja membuka pintu cukup tersentak mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari _eomma_ -nya. Ia mafhum dan segera mengajak _eomma_ -nya keluar dan duduk di kursi di depan ruangan itu. Membiarkan kemeja putihnya menyerap air mata wanita yang paling disayanginya. Dua hari terakhir ini _eomma_ -nya benar-benar kacau. Air matanya seperti tak henti berproduksi. Dan mirisnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan itu semua.

"Jungsoo-ah... Seberat inikah hukuman Tuhan untuk orang jahat sepertiku? Kenapa kedua jagoanku harus ikut merasakan penderitaan atas dosa-dosa yang kulakukan? _Waeyo,_ Jungsoo-ah? Kenapa dulu tak aku saja yang memberikan seluruh organ tubuhku untuk putraku? Mungkin mereka tidak akan semenderita ini. _Waeyo,_ Jungsoo-ah? Kenapa aku begitu jahat?" Nyonya Park menangis pilu di dada Jungsoo. Meluapkan segala kesedihan yang mencengkram kuat perasaannya.

" _Ani,_ _Eomma_. _Aniya._ Kau adalah _Eomma_ yang baik. Kau malaikat milikku, milik Kyunie dan juga Kibumie. Kau wanita nomor satu untuk kami. Berhentilah menangis, _Eomma_. Kau sudah menangis begitu banyak. Berhentilah dan berdirilah lebih kuat untuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sedang membutuhkan kekuatanmu. Jangan seperti ini. Yakinlah pada Tuhan seperti _eomma_ biasanya. Dia akan menjaga kita dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita."

.

.

 _Kyunie…_

 _Eomma bilang, semua hal yang kita miliki saat ini adalah milik kita berdua. Apa yang aku punya adalah milikmu, dan apa yang kau punya adalah milikku. Eomma, Appa, Jungsoo Hyung, mereka adalah milik kita berdua. Bahkan nafas dan kehidupan yang Tuhan limpahkan adalah milik kita berdua juga. Tidak ada alasan untuk kita berbangga hati dengan kesempurnaan yang kita miliki jika salah satu di antara kita bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

 _Kyunie…_

 _Kita sudah berbagi bahkan sebelum kita lahir. Karena apa yang kita punya adalah milik kita berdua. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk aku tidak membagi kehidupan untukmu. Tidak ada alasan untuk aku tidak memberikan apa yang ada dalam tubuhku untukmu. Bahkan jika saat itu aku harus kehilanganmu, tidak ada alasan untuk aku tetap bertahan dan hidup di dunia ini. Karena Eomma bilang, aku hidup adalah untuk menjagamu, untuk menggenggam tanganmu, dan untuk membuatmu hidup._

 _Kyunie…_

 _Saat salju pertama turun, ingin rasanya aku menemuimu. Menggenggam tanganmu dengan sangat lama. Mengganti waktu enam tahun yang kita lewati. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana aku terdampar saat ini. Di sini begitu putih dan dingin. Aku tidak menemukanmu di mana pun. Rasanya ini bahkan lebih buruk dari menunggumu di depan sekolah waktu itu._

 _Kyunie…_

 _Aku ingin pulang. Setidaknya aku ingin menemuimu sekali lagi saja. Aku ingin mengucapkan maaf sebanyak mungkin padamu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kau sakit. Maaf karena faktanya aku tidak bisa menghilangkan semua rasa sakitmu. Maaf karena aku kau tumbuh dengan kesehatan yang buruk. Maaf karena aku terlalu serakah mengambil jatah nutrisi yang harusnya kubagi padamu sewaktu dalam kandungan. Mian, Kyu… Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…_

Kibum menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Terasa begitu sempit hingga ia susah bergerak. Perlahan, bola matanya terbuka. Silau yang berasal dari lampu ruangan seketika menusuk penglihatannya, membuat ia refleks kembali menutup matanya. Cukup terganggu dengan cahaya itu. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali membuka kelopak mata itu, menyesuaikannya dengan penerangan yang ada. Sedikit merasakan beban di bagian perutnya, Kibum memaksa tangannya untuk menyentuh beban itu. Tangan seseorang. Tanpa harus sibuk menebak-nebak siapa pemilik tangan berinfus itu, Kibum sudah tahu siapa yang saat ini tertidur di sampingnya hingga ia benar-benar sulit bergerak.

Dengan susah payah Kibum merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping. Ditatapnya wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya saat ia bergerak, meyakinkannya kalau saat ini ia tidak berada di alam mimpi. Perlahan ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, terus menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. Ia selalu melakukan hal itu setiap kali Kyuhyun tertidur pulas. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya terlalu takut kalau Kyuhyun terpejam bukan karena tidur biasa. Bernafas lega begitu tangannya masih merasakan detakan di dada itu. Ia juga baru bisa menangkap nafas pendek Kyuhyun saat membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun menjadi sepenuhnya berbaring.

Menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. Merapikan rambut _dongsaeng_ -nya yang agak berantakan. Dilemparkannya pandangannya ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup, lantas segera menatap jam dinding yang menggantung di hadapannya. Masih pukul tiga pagi. Pantas masih begitu sepi. Desisan angin musim dingin bahkan terdengar hingga telinganya. Kibum meringis pelan sembari memegang perutnya saat ia mencoba untuk duduk.

"Aissh…" Ia mendumel saat nyeri itu tak mereda. Malah terasa merambat dan menekan dadanya. Erangannya tertahan saat ia menangkap pergerakan Kyuhyun. _Dongsaeng_ -nya itu pasti terusik karenanya. Sebisa mungkin ia meredam segala sakit yang mulai mendemonya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Kibumie…" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak. Kibum tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang begitu Kyuhyun rindukan.

" _Mianhae,_ sudah membangunkanmu. Istirahatlah, ini masih terlalu pagi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur lagi di saat sesuatu yang paling dinantinya berada tepat di depan matanya. Bahkan, untuk waktu yang lama, ia ingin tetap terjaga untuk menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama orang yang saat ini begitu dirindukannya. " _Ani,_ Kibumie… aku takut saat aku menutup mata, kau kembali meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun berujar parau. Ia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit saat ia melakukan itu. Ia terbatuk dan melenguh.

" _Gwaenchanha,_ Kyu?" Melihat hal itu, Kibum bertanya khawatir. Direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun. Melupakan dirinya yang juga tengah menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. " _Gwaenchanha,"_ ujar Kyuhyun. Ia biarkan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kibum. Memeluk saudara kembarnya itu dengan begitu erat. Tidak memedulikan tangannya yang mulai berdarah karena infusnya ditarik ke sana-sini sejak sore tadi. Rasa rindunya terbayar lunas saat ia yakin kalau apa yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Kau ingin melihat salju?" tanya Kibum setelah beberapa saat hening melanda.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

Kibum terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kita seperti pasangan kekasih."

Kyuhyun tak merespon. Tenggorokannya terasa gatal dan ia terbatuk-batuk. Setiap kali ia terbatuk, ia merasa seperti ditikam pisau dewa kematian. Jantungnya seolah ditarik keluar dari rongga dadanya oleh tangan tak kasatmata. Kyuhyun mengaduh pelan.

"Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Kibum mulai cemas melihat batuk-batuk Kyuhyun yang bersambung terus-menerus seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Apa kau akan tetap di sisiku jika aku tidur? Dadaku sakit dan aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Tidurlah dan jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku akan menjagamu dan membangunkanmu untuk melihat salju pagi nanti." Kibum membantu Kyuhyun berbaring.

"Janji tidak akan meninggalkanku, _ne_?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Kyu. Kau hanya boleh tidur, tidak lebih dari itu. _Arraseo_?"

"Jika lebih dari itu, segera temui aku dan jangan biarkan aku menunggu lama seperti enam tahun ini." Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tangannya meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tidak ingin Kibum pergi sejengkal pun dari sisinya. Bahkan jika ia harus pergi, ingin rasanya ia menarik tangan itu dan menemaninya. Sungguh ia tidak suka kesendirian.

Kibum terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan intens. Digigitnya bibirnya sekuat mungkin. Menahan tangis dan menahan sakit yang menggempur tiap persendian tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, memainkan surai cokelat itu dengan perasaan gundah. Dan tiap detik ia lewati dalam diam. Memerhatikan Kyuhyun tanpa henti sampai ia merasa matanya memberat, dan sakit di tubuhnya semakin menyulitkannya untuk bernafas.

 _Kita bertemu dan melihat salju di tempat yang lebih indah. Aku yakin salju di sana jauh lebih indah dari salju di dunia ini…_

.

.

" _ **Sebenarnya kita bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka. Mendonorkan jantung dan paru-paru Kibum untuk Kyuhyun, atau mendonorkan ginjal Kyuhyun untuk Kibum. Kondisi mereka benar-benar buruk dan menunggu donor dari orang lain sangat tidak mungkin."**_

" _ **Jangan tempatkan kami di posisi dilematis seperti ini, Yesungie. Kami tidak bisa mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka."**_

" _ **Hyung… cari cara yang lebih bijak dari kedua pilihan itu. Jebal... Atau, apa perlu aku saja yang mendonorkan semua organ tubuhku untuk mereka?"**_

" _ **Ani! Ani, Jungsoo-ah… tidak perlu ada lagi yang berkorban di sini. Biarkan saja…"**_

" _ **MWOYA? Apa maksud Eomma, huh?"**_

" _ **Biarkan saja. Jika memang ada yang perlu di pertahankan di sini. Itu adalah dirimu. Dirimu, Jungsoo-ah."**_

" _ **YA! Eomma! Kau gila, huh? Kau menyerah untuk hidup Kibum dan Kyuhyun? Begitu?"**_

" _ **Ne…"**_

" _ **Eomma… Mwoya? Ada apa denganmu?"**_

Nyonya Park berjalan lesu memasuki ruangan pucat itu. Kejadian semalam yang membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi ini terekam sempurna dalam ingatannya. Membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Perdebatan yang terjadi antara ia dan juga Jungsoo, putra pertamanya, seolah memaksa ia menelan pil pahit kehidupan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tidak ada ibu yang ingin mengorbankan salah satu dari anak-anaknya. Tidak ada. Jika saja ia bisa mengorbankan dirinya, mungkin saja ia akan melakukan itu dari dulu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah pada kehendak dan kuasa Tuhan.

Melirik sebentar kedua putranya yang tampak tertidur di ranjang yang sama. Mereka tampak saling rangkul, membuat Nyonya Park tersenyum bahagia di sela kepiluan hatinya. Dengan satu gerakan wanita cantik itu menyibak tirai jendela. Butiran salju menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Tersenyum lirih. Kedua anak kembarnya begitu menyukai salju. Mereka harusnya sudah bangun dan melihat betapa indahnya pemandang putih di luar sana.

Berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang. Ditatapnya kedua anaknya dengan rinci. Tangannya baru saja hendak mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun saat ia kembali menarik tangan itu. Tanpa bicara, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang. Air matanya meleleh. Sepersekian detik ia terus menatapi tubuh kedua jagoannya yang tampak tak bergerak sedikit pun. Warna seputih salju tampak melukis diri di wajah mereka.

"Bukan _Eomma_ yang menyerah, Jungsoo-ah. Tapi kedua _dongsaeng_ -mu yang memutuskan untuk menyerah lebih dulu dari kami."

Diraihnya hadiah yang belum sempat di buka yang kemarin ia letakan di atas nakas. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka hadiah itu. Dan ia terisak lebih keras saat kado itu sempurna dibukanya. Foto kedua anak kembarnya kini berada di genggamannya. Didekapnya foto itu di dadanya. Menangis sesegukan menyadari bahwa dari mulai sekarang hanya gambaran masalalu mereka yang akan memeluk erat perasaannya. Karena faktanya, keduanya sama-sama sudah meninggalkanya.

" _Eomma_ …" Jungsoo dan Tuan Park tampak berjalan mendekati wanita yang sedang menangis lirih itu. Tanpa harus bertanya-tanya, mereka sudah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Jungsoo menatap nanar jasad adik-adiknya dalam diam. Liquid bening menepi di pelupuk matanya dan kemudian mengalir, menciptakan sungai kecil di pipinya. Seketika tubuhnya melemas, tak bertenaga, ia jatuh terduduk. Tuan Park, memilih untuk merengkuh istri dan anak pertamanya itu secara bersamaan. Tangan dan bahu kokohnya berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk jiwa-jiwa yang melemah. Meski sebenarnya jauh di dalam kegagahannya, kerapuhan dan kesedihan itu tengah memporak-porandakan hatinya.

Udara musim dingin tampak mengudarakan lagu perpisahan, mengiringi kepergian mereka yang tampak dramatis ke dunia yang lebih abadi. Isak tangis kehilangan seperti lagu tanpa irama yang menyayat hati. Merelakan, namun kesedihan itu tak akan ada ujungnya. Mereka lahir dan tumbuh bersama, tidak ada alasan untuk mereka tidak pergi bersama juga. Mereka telah berbagi banyak hal. Kehidupan mereka adalah milik mereka berdua. Dan mungkin kematian itu juga.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga…**

 **Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak yang udah mengikuti ff ini sampai sini. Mungkin ini cerita paling mengecewakan yang pernah kalian baca. Mian, ne...**

 **Dan makasih juga yang udah kasih review. Aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian di chapter kemarin. Tapi, kalau sempet, review kalian di chapter ini bakal aku bales.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Ending cerita ini… sungguh ini karena Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang bilang sama saya ingin menyerah saja dan tidak ingin saya siksa lagi. Hehehe… jadi maaf ya, kalau endingnya bikin kecewa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini ff –korea pertama saya, dan saya tidak tahu apa ini bakal jadi ff terakhir juga atau tidak. Pokoknya, terimakasih yang udah ngasih respon positif di fanfic pertama saya ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finaly, buat yang minta THR berupa fanfiction-korea ini. Terimakasih, dan maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti dan mau ditanyakan, you can contact me at (twitter : (et)nhyea1225 facebook: Nae (nhyea1225 (et)yahoo..com) bbm: 5467BAFB )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomawo ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Balasan Review Chapter kemarin**

 **mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya**

 **Bila ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan,**

 **Bila ada penulisan nama dan gelar yang keliru (Hehe…)**

 **Dan Bila ada review yang terlewat dan tidak dibalas**

 **Gomawo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mifta Cinya** : Makasih udah baca, udah suka, dan udah mau nunggu ff-ku yang lain. kapan-kapan kalau sempet aku usahain buat ff lain.

 **Melani.** : Yaaahh, jadi punya hutang dong saya?

 **Kyuli99 :** Terimakasih udah nyempetin baca. ^^

 **KimNaeyon** : Makasih yaaa udah suka endingnya. Saya juga suka kok.

 **Hyunnie02** : Iyaa… mereka emang kembar yang manis dan kompak. Makasih udah bersedia nunggu ff-ku yang lain. Kapan-kapan kalau sempet aku buat lagi.

 **Readlight** : Makasih banyak. Hmm… kurang dapet ya? Mian, ne? Tadinya aku emang pengen cepet-cepet mereka meninggal, sih… kalau ada waktu buat ff yang baru, aku usahain yang lebih baik deh.

 **Adllia** : Makasih udah baca dan nunggu ffku yang lain. Kapan-kapan aku buat lagi kalau sempet.

 **Apriliaa765** : Karena emang harus sad ending. Hehe… KiHyun hidup bahagia kok di sana…

 **Keys13th** : hehe… terima aja yaaa… mereka bahagia kok di sana. Kenapa cape-cape cari tisu? Ada itu kan? .#nunjuklenganbaju. Hehe… donghae? Dia gak ditinggalin, kok? Netep di hati aku mana bisa ditinggalin. Hehehe…

 **Atik1125** : Makasih udah baca dan suka ff-ku ini. Harusnya Kibum meninggal di pelukanku. Hehehe… diusahain, tapi gak janji yaa…

 **Jihyunelf** : Sebenarnya aku pengen Kibum selamat. Tapi gimana atuh ya, Kibumnya pengen pergi sama Kyuhyun sih. Katanya gak mau disiksa terus sama saya. Hehe… Diusahain, tapi gak janji yaa. Makasih ^.^

: Hmm… gimana ya? May be yes, May be no… ^^

 **Kyuchoco13** : Iya… itu emang keputusan terbaik yang harus diambil Ny. Park. Makasih banyak. ^.^

 **Awaelfkyu13** : Makasih udah baca, dan udah suka juga. Suka Kihyun ya? Toss dulu dong. Hehehe… diusahain buat lagi tapi gak janji…

 **Devisiana407** : Ennngg… WonKyu? Diusahain tapi gak janji yaaa… hehe.. iya nih, tulisanku emang disetrika dulu sebelum di-update. Jadi lumayan rapi deh…

 **Shin Ririn 1013** : iyaa… Makasih udah baca, dan udah mau nunggu ff-ku yang lain. kapan-kapan kalau sempet aku usahain buat ff lain.

 **Pcyckh** : Iya… sad ending. Cerita doang sih. Hehe… Makasih juga udah baca.

 **Sparkyubum :** jangan betee dong… kan buat kebaikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum juga. Makasih loh udah mau nunggu. Arra, fighting!

 **babbieKyu** : Karena akhirnya harus seperti itu. Kalau engga, aku bakalan bingung. Hehehe.. ^^ Gomawo

 **Emon204** : Kenapa harus banjir air mata? Kenapa gak banjir uang aja yaaa? Hehe… makasih udah baca dan suka juga.

 **Kuroi Ilna** : Kalau mereka nakal, kita jitak bareng-bareng aja yaaa? kapan-kapan kalau sempet aku usahain buat ff lain, kok…

 **Sofyanayunita 1** : Tenang aja… stok orang ganteng masih ada, kok. #LirikHaeOppa

 **Ladyelf 11** : mereka bahagia. Pasti bahagia. Aku juga berharap gitu.

 **Diahretno** : Ketebak juga ya? Untung gak lagi main tebak-tebakan. Hehehe… kalau iya, aku kalah telak! Pasaran sih. Hihihi.. gomawo ^^

 **Dewidossantosleite** : Makasih udah baca, dan udah mau nunggu ff-ku yang lain. kapan-kapan kalau sempet aku usahain buat ff lain.

 **Chae121 :** Makasih udah gak kecewa sama ending ini. Relain ajaa yaaa… relain… entar aku paketin Hae Oppa sama Hyuk Oppa buat gantinya. Hehe… minta kalimat yang itu yaa? Boleh kok boleh…

 **Filo Hip** : mian, ne… aku gak maksud bikin kamu nangis malam-malam. Salahin Kibum sama Kyuhyun aja yaaa? Aku mau lari ajaaa… Oya, Leeteuk Oppa gak sedih kok. Kan ada akuu…

 **Faaza :** Makasih udah suka. Ini final chapter… jadi gak ada next part…

 **Kyunoi :** Meleset dari perkiraan ya? Hehehe… gak apa-apa… yang penting endingnya gak ngecewain.

 **Dd :** Ini keputusan terakhir dan terbaik yang harus diambil. Hehe… belum ada, nih… gomawo ^^

 **Kyuhae** : Yah… yah… yah… jangan benci sad ending dong. Aku malah suka banget… jangan benci yaaa…

 **Shofie Kim :** hmm… makasih udah suka ff-ku ini. Yang terpenting jangan nguras bak mandi aja yaa? Entar gak ada air buat mandi. Hehhe… ^^

 **Park Kyupid :** Makasih udah baca. Sampai nangis lagi… aku bantu lap ingusnya yaaa? Hehe… Brothership ya? Sipokehlahhh…

 **Ainabayhaq97** : Makasih udah baca. Udah nangis Bombay juga. Aku Alhamdulillah kalau nangis masih air mata biasa. Hehehe..

 **Nae ax selia :** iyaaa… saudara yang manis dan takdir yang dramatis. Makasih yaa udah baca… ^^

 **Jiahkim :** Makasih udah baca yaa.. nanti aku suruh Kyuhyun lap ingusnya yaa?

 **ChoHyun :** Iyaa… mereka emang milih nyerah daripada aku siksa terus. Diusahain gak berhenti. Tapi gak janji kalau gak buat sad ending…

 **Icha :** karena mereka pengennya akhir yang seperti itu. Hehe… gomawo ^^

 **Wonhaesunglove :** Makasih yaaa udah baca ^^

 **Angel sparkyu** : Iyaaa… siapa yang gak nangis ditinggal pergi 2 cowok ganteng sekaligus. Hehe.. gomawo ^^

 **Namielf :** Makasih yaa udah baca dan suka sama endingnya. I'm so happy… ^^

 **Choding** : Iyaa.. sad ending. Hhehe… makasih udah baca dan turut bersedih juga…

 **Dewikurnia** : Mereka emang couple paling sweet di sini. Sayang mereka milih nyerah, jadi ya udah End deh… makasih yaaa udah mau nunggu ff-ku yang lain. kapan-kapan kalau sempet aku usahain buat ff lain.

 **Nanakyu** : makasih udah nyempetin baca. Sampai terharu lagi.. arra, fighting…

 **Tary sa** : Duh, maaf ya udah buat sedih. Kenapa sad ending, because I like sad ending story… hehe.. gomawo ^^

 **Tyas1013** : karena aku suka sad ending. Iyaa.. buat kebaikan mereka sih… gomawo ^^

 **Kyunihae :** iyaa… pasaran sih ceritanya. Hehe… makasih yaa udah suka. Suka Kihyun juga? Tos dulu dong.. hehe n_n

 **Fitri MY** : jangan sedih dong… mereka kan udah bahagia di sana… di tempat yg lebih indah . gomawo ^^

 **Akurokyu** : sini aku lapin ingusnya… hehe… ^^ gomawo yaa udah baca cerita gejenya aku…

 **Nfs :** hehe… kenapa diabisin tissue nya? Itu ada taplak meja. Pake itu aja yaa lain kali. Hehe.. gomawo udah baca ^^

 **Riena :** makasih udah suka. Sampai nangis Bombay lagi. Hebat yaa… nangisnya bukan air mata. Tapi Bombay. Hehe… oke. Diusahain tapi gak janji…

 **Tatta :** Iyaa.. Kyuhyun meninggal duluan dan Kibum gagal ginjal. Itu kado dari Kibum buat Kyuhyun tapi belum sempet dibuka karena keburu meninggal. Jadi dibuka sama ibunya. Gomawo ^^

 **Hyunieya** : Aduhh… makasih banget yaa suka ending cerita ini. Saya senang sekalihh… iya diusahain buat ff lagi deh…

 **Phn19 :** perkiraannya tepat! Makasih udah baca.. diusahain buat ff lagi, tapi gak janji. Gomawo ^^

… **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Belongs to Both of Us**

Author : **Nae**

 **Surprise Chapter**

(sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti ff ini)

.

.

Jungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata polos nan jenaka yang sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi bola mata penuh ketegasan, kewibawaan, dan kegagahan itu dibiarkan menyapu tiap sudut ruangan. Rumah yang baginya lebih indah dari istana mana pun itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang sejak ia lahir menjadi tempatnya bernaung. Dengan tangan kokoh _Appa_ dan sentuhan lembut _Eomma_ yang menjadi jaminan rasa aman dalam hati.

Dulu, di bawah atap bagunan mewah itu pernah ada ribuan hingga jutaan kenangan yang bahkan tidak mampu dihapus oleh waktu sepuluh tahun. Membekas dalam ingatan. Memaksa hati-hati yang ditinggalkan mengusung kerinduan yang mendalam.

Waktu terasa berakselerasi. Berdetak lebih cepat hingga tak terasa sepuluh tahun sudah kaki-kaki itu meniti langkah meninggalkan masa lalu. Meninggalkan luka kehilangan yang masih terlihat memar membiru dalam dada. Namun, selama apa pun, sejauh apa pun mereka menghindar dan mencoba melupakan, gambaran kedua wajah itu masih tergurat sempurna dalam relung kalbu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Jungsoo menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kematian paling dramatis kedua adiknya. Namun ia merasa seperti baru kemarin semua itu terjadi. Kesedihan yang ada dalam dadanya enggan pergi, padahal pakaian hitam yang dulu turut mengantar kepergian adik-adiknya sudah terlepas dan bahkan tak pernah ingin ia kenakan lagi. Kesedihan dan perih kehilangan itu terpasung kuat dalam hati. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Karena hanya dengan begitu ia mengenang dan mengingat kedua adiknya yang begitu disayanginya.

 _ **Appa… Jungsoo**_ **Hyung** _ **membuat**_ **Eomma** _ **menangis.**_

 **Mwo? A-ani, Appa** _ **. Aku baru saja datang dan sudah melihat**_ **Eomma** _ **menangis.**_

 _ **Siapa yang berani-beraninya membuat kekasih**_ **Appa** _ **menangis, huh?**_

 _ **Kibumie!**_

 _ **Tadi kau bilang Jungsoo**_ **Hyung** _ **. Sekarang kenapa aku? Yang benar saja…**_

 _ **Sudah jelas kau yang membuat**_ **Eomma** _ **menangis, Kyu.**_

 _ **A-aniya. Aku tidak membuat**_ **Eomma** _ **menangis.**_

 _ **Kau pikir selama ini siapa yang sering membuat**_ **Eomma** _ **menangis, huh?**_ **Eomma** _ **tidak pernah menangisiku dan Jungsoo Hyung.**_

 **YA** _ **! Kibumie! Kau jangan begitu. Suatu saat nanti, aku yakin kalian akan menumpahkan air mata**_ **Eomma** _ **lebih banyak dari yang pernah kutumpahkan!**_

 **Jinjja?**

Jungsoo terpekur. Lama. Kenangan itu terputar kembali. Membuat ia tersenyum dalam kepiluan yang sebentar lagi akan menjamah hatinya. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak percaya kalau kedua adiknya—terutama Kyuhyun—yang begitu menyebalkan, menjadi juara pertama yang menancapkan pedang kerinduan dalam dadanya.

"Sayang…"

Buyar. Lamunan itu terhenti seketika saat suara lembut itu bertepi di telinganya. Sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap si pemilik suara, _namja_ yang saat ini menjadi satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan dan seluruh kekayaan Tuan Park itu tersenyum simpul saat bola matanya menangkap sosok _yeoja_ di hadapannya. Park Yoona. _Yeoja_ berwajah cantik yang baru dua minggu menjabat sebagai istri putra pertama keluarga Park itu menggenggam erat tangan Jungsoo.

"Kita bisa tinggal lebih lama di sini jika kau mau." Wanita dewasa itu menatap Jungsoo penuh pengertian. Jungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut Yoona.

" _Kajja_!" Tangan sekokoh tangan Tuan Park itu merangkul bahu Yoona. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama di mana Tuan dan Nyonya Park tampak berdiri di sana. Mereka sudah membantu membereskan semua keperluan Jungsoo dan Yoona untuk pindah dan mulai membangun keluarga kecil di atap yang berbeda. Senyum di balik wajah-wajah yang sudah dihiasi guratan keriput membuat rasa gamang semakin mengganas dalam jiwa. Tiba-tiba saja Jungsoo merasa ketakutan itu menyelimuti, membuat ia enggan untuk pergi. Haruskan ia meninggalkan kedua orang yang sudah mulai menua ini di saat adik-adiknya sudah meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu?

" _Appa_ … _Eomma_ …" Suara Jungsoo bergetar menahan tangis.

" _Gwaenchanha_ … Pergilah!" Nyonya Park meraih tangan Jungsoo. Digenggamnya tangan itu seerat yang ia bisa. Mencoba mentransfer sisa kehangatan dan kekuatan yang pernah dimilikinya untuk satu-satunya putranya yang tersisa. Putranya yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya juga. Meski bukan pergi ke tempat yang jauh sejauh Kyuhyun dan Kibum meninggalkannya, tetap saja nestapa dan kehilangan itu seakan merambah semua kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini satu atau dua hari lagi sampai _Eomma_ merasa lebih baik."

Nyonya Park menggeleng tegas. " _Ani. Aniya,_ Jungsoo-ah… Kapan pun itu tidak akan ada hari yang lebih baik untuk ditinggal pergi. Jadi pergilah!" Kali ini tangan Nyonya Park yang sudah ditemani garis keriput itu membingkai di wajah Jungsoo. Dirabanya tiap inci wajah mulus itu. Anaknya, buah hatinya, jagoannya, bayi kecilnya yang dulu menggemaskan hingga rasanya ia tak pernah bisa berhenti menciumnya, ternyata sudah sebesar ini. Terimakasih pada Tuhan yang sudah memberi kepercayaan penuh padanya untuk membuat anak pertamanya ini tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa seperti sekarang ini. Meski pada akhirnya ia harus melepaskannya juga, setidaknya ia memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk menyaksikan pertumbuhan Jungsoo ketimbang kedua anaknya yang lain. Dikecupnya kening Jungsoo dengan lama. Sangat lama.

" _Eomma_!" Tak tahan lagi menahan kesedihan, Jungsoo berhambur memeluk wanita tua itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik bahu _Eomma_ yang mulai merapuh namun tetap menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk anak-anaknya menuangkan segala keluh kesah. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus yang mulai sakit-sakitan itu dengan erat namun tetap lembut seolah tidak ingin menyakiti _Eomma_. Air matanya mengalir membasahi mantel yang sedang digunakan wanita yang paling disayanginya itu.

" _Gwaenchanha…_ pergilah, putraku yang paling nakal. Pergilah! Bangunlah keluarga kecilmu yang harmonis. Jadilah suami yang baik seperti _Appa_ -mu. Dan jadilah _Appa_ nomor satu untuk anak-anakmu nanti. Buatlah mereka tumbuh dengan baik agar menjadi _namja_ tampan dan membanggakan sepertimu." Nyonya Park menepuk-nepuk punggung kokoh Jungsoo. Air matanya turut mengalir bersamaan dengan angin musim dingin yang mulai mengudarakan lagu perpisahan.

Dulu, pantang baginya membuat air mata _Eomma_ meluncur. Namun, ternyata Kyuhyun benar. Pada akhirnya, ia akan menumpahkan air mata _Eomma_ bahkan lebih banyak dari yang pernah Kyuhyun dan Kibum tumpahkan. " _Mianhae, Eomma. Mianhae_ … andai saja Kyuhyun dan Kibum ma—"

" _Ani,_ Jungsoo-ah… mereka sudah bahagia di sana. _Eomma_ selalu berpikir mungkin saat ini mereka tengah bernyanyi dan bermain salju bersama." Nyonya Park kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungsoo lebih lama." _Uljima..._ Jadi lebih kuat, _arra_?" Jari-jari kurus itu mengusap air mata Jungsoo yang malah mengalir lebih deras. Wanita tua itu menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti itu dengan sabar, meyakinkan _namja_ di hadapannya saat ini kalau ia tidak akan pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi jika harus membuat anaknya bersedih dan menderita. Cukup! Cukup Kibum yang dulu larut dalam kesedihan dan penderitaan yang membuat ia rasanya tidak pernah bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik."

Jungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah _Appa_ -nya yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping _Eomma_ , menyaksikan adegan ia dan _eomma_ -nya dalam diam. Ditatapnya wajah _appa_ -nya yang meski sudah dihiasi garis-garis keriput, namun kegagahan, kewibawaan, dan ketegasan masih terpatri kuat di baliknya itu dengan dalam. Dan ia mulai terisak keras sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya yang entah kenapa tidak juga mau berhenti. Ia tidak peduli dengan statusnya yang saat ini sudah menjadi istri seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang saat ini berdiri penuh haru di sampingnya. Ia hanya ingin menangis. Ia ingin menunjukan sisi terlemah dalam hidupnya sebelum ia harus melangkah menapaki kerikil kehidupan tanpa kedua orangtua yang selama ini mengaping dan melindunginya.

"Menangislah!" Tuan Park merapikan mantel Jungsoo lantas menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Memberi isyarat agar Jungsoo bersandar padanya. Seumur hidupnya, ia dihadiahi ketiga jagoan yang sangat kuat oleh Tuhan hingga ia bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun melihat anak-anaknya—Kyuhyun dan Kibum—menangis. Bahkan di saat mereka berjuang dengan keras untuk mempertahankan kehidupan mereka, di saat sakit menghajar habis tubuh mereka, tidak pernah ia melihat kedua jagoannya mengeluh bahkan menangis. Namun untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin Jungsoo berbagi kesedihan dengannya, berbagi air mata. Ia ingin Jungsoo menangis di saat ia merasa sedih dan sakit sehingga ia tahu kapan ia bisa meminjamkan bahunya untuk putranya itu.

"Jaga kesehatan kalian. Aku akan mengurus perusahaan lebih baik dari _Appa_. Aku akan mempekerjakan beberapa pembantu untuk mengurus rumah dan menemani kalian." Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa menit ia menemukan ketenangan di balik bahu kokoh _appa_ -nya.

" _Eomma_ akan mengubungi Donghae dan Changmin untuk menemani kami di sini. Bersama mereka, _Eomma_ selalu merasa berada di dekat Kyuhyun dan Kibum. " _Eomma_ kembali bersuara. Jungsoo tahu, setelah kepergian kedua adik kembarnya, Donghae dan Changmin memang selalu datang mengunjungi mereka. Bahkan tak jarang mereka menginap dan menempati kamar Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Tak perlu ada yang dicemaskan. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya tidak akan pernah sendiri. Ada mereka, dan tentu ada Tuhan yang selalu menjaga mereka. "Kau juga. Jagalah kesehatanmu dan jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Jangan sakit," sambung Nyonya Park. Jungsoo mengangguk patuh dan segera mengambil koper berisi beberapa pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang semalam _Eomma_ bereskan.

"Aku akan sering-sering ke sini, _Eomma_ …" Yoona tersenyum manis. Mencium punggung tangan Tuan dan Nyonya Park secara bergantian.

"Tolong jaga anakku, Yoona-ah. Ingatkan dia jika terlalu sibuk bekerja dan melupakan dirimu. Laporkan dia pada kami jika dia menyakitimu. Kami tak akan segan-segan memukulnya. Cepat-cepatlah beri kami cucu, _arraseo_?" Nyonya Park mengelus kepala Yoona dengan lembut.

" _Ne_ , _Eomma_. Apa kau ingin punya cucu kembar?" tanya Yoona dengan senyum manisnya.

Nyonya Park menggeleng cepat. " _Aniya,_ Yoona-ah… aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesusahan mengurus dua bayi sekaligus sementara Jungsoo harus bekerja keras."

Dan Yoona hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangguk paham. Pasti apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum menjadi trauma untuk wanita di hadapannya itu. "Baiklah… kita pergi sekarang. _Kajja_ …" Yoona meraih tangan Jungsoo.

Sebentar Jungsoo menatap _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka, lantas segera berjalan menjauhi mereka. Namun, baru tiga langkah, kakinya kembali berhenti. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoona dan kembali berbalik menerjang _Eomma_ dan _appa_ -nya. Kembali memeluk mereka bersamaan.

"Saranghae, _Appa_ , _Eomma… saranghae_ …" Air matanya kembali meluncur. Haruskah ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka juga seperti Kyuhyun dan Kibum meninggalkan mereka?

.

.

Really Really End

.

.

 **Special thanks for…**

 **Dn yang udah kasih saya semangat terus dengan komentar panjangnya yang benar-benar membuat saya terus memperbaiki tulisan saya dari waktu ke waktu. Kalau bukan karena dia, fanfic ini tidak akan pernah ada. Terimakasih banyaaakkk sudah memperkenalkan saya pada Kyuhyun dan tulisan-tulisan kece di Ffn ini. Terimaksih sudah mau menjadi teman saya dan membuat saya terus semangat menulis, menulis, dan menulis. Padahal kita tahu bahkan sejak kita kenal—entah berapa tahun lamanya saya lupa—kita tidak pernah bertemu bahkan mendengar suara satu sama lain pun. Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb : Kalau sempet, mungkin saya akan buat ff lagi. Dan itu mungkin akan berakhir sad ending. Wae? Because, I'm Queen of Sad Ending, dan aku suka suka sukaaaa banget cerita yang akhirnya sad ending. Buat yang tidak suka dengan sad ending… suka aja ya? Hehehe…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomawo ^^**


End file.
